


Rider's Fall to Depravity

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chikan, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Penetration, Pole Dancing, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Shirou and Sakura's frequent nightly trysts has Rider craving for a sweet release of her own, a chance to scratch that itch she has been keeping secret from the two. But when a group of thugs try to disturb her work life, they get more than they bargain for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It was at the height of the evening when Rider slid the old door open and entered the Emiya residence, only to find that all the lights were off. She had been caught up by additional work, requiring her overtime, so that left her with no choice but to arrive far later than she should have. The place was quiet apart from the sound of crickets. Sakura and Shirou must have already finished dinner and were fast asleep.

After taking her shoes off and stepping across the wooden flooring of the empty hallway, she peeked inside the kitchen and found only shadows and the dim moonlight falling through the shutters. She turned and walked onwards to her room. It wasn't necessary for her to have one as she could go without sleep, but it was helpful for storing all her things.

When she arrived halfway through, her ears picked up a strange sound, something like soft squeaking, with traces of human-like semblance. She turned towards the source. It was dark but nothing her eyes couldn't manage. The origin of her inquiring lay beyond the closed door of Shirou's room. Her body stopped in its tracks as the pieces fell into place.

It was not until she placed her ear right next to the wooden surface that she finally picked up Sakura's labored breathing. They must be doing it, Rider rationalized as her heartbeat quickened. She had a tiny suspicion from the beginning, but it was only now that it became apparent. This was not the first time she caught them in the act. Honestly, she shouldn't even be surprised at this point. Sakura and Shirou had a healthy relationship, one which sex was certainly not out of the question. She was happy for them. But living in the same household with these two was becoming more of a trial. No matter how much she wanted to give them privacy she couldn't stop herself from picking out subtle traces of their lewd activity. Curiosity and the fact that she had not indulged herself in quite a while made it difficult to avoid the very thing she was missing in her ephemeral life.

Shirou's grunting pulled her away from her thoughts. He must have been naked and coated with sweat at this point. It was unclear how long he had been doing it with Sakura, but for sure the two were completely lost to their bliss. The usually innocent and shy Sakura's euphoric face flashed in her mind as she wondered what position they were doing it in. After a moment, she stopped projecting and slid the door ajar by a miniscule amount. Inside the narrow slit, basking in the moonlight, Sakura's large rear hung in the air while Shirou was on his knees, pounding at the soft lumps of flesh. The girl's excited moans were muffled by the thick fabric of their mattress. Rider felt her excitement grow upon seeing just how much her Master was taking it from behind.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from the narrow slit and silently let her footsteps fall one after another in the lonely hallway. Thoughts of Sakura enjoying her sex life to the fullest still plagued her mind. Rider couldn't help but feel jealous that her Master was lucky to have a partner like Shirou. It had gotten more apparent to her that she was becoming more restless when she caught their nightly affairs.

She had a hard time sleeping that night. Any glimpse of slumber had been robbed and replaced with the blurry image of two people in the process of making love. She had bit her lip in frustration and settled with playing her breasts under her covers, hoping that was enough to satiate her. Of course, that was barely enough.

* * *

The Emiya residence was awfully silent that morning, saved for the cheerful humming coming from Sakura’s curled lips, which Rider picked up as she put on her shoes at the entrance. Sakura came out from the nearest room behind Rider. The girl was in high spirits since earlier this morning. She and Shirou had an… amazing night, Rider surmised. They have been getting a lot closer and intimate this past month until both of them have become active in the bedroom.

That was all well and good, Rider thought, except that they did it to a degree that Rider’s nightly routine had become obstructed as she tried to avoid their lascivious voices in vain and kept her feet devoid of sound as much as possible so as to not alert them.

As Rider stood in the entryway, Sakura stepped towards her nonchalantly. They exchanged small talk for a while as Rider examined the young girl while keeping her thoughts hidden. Her Master's cute smile was a grave contrast to the raunchy scene that took place in Shirou's room. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl having steamy sex every night. Her cheeks were practically shining.

As they finished talking about Rider's busy lifestyle, Sakura looked bashful as she said, “Take care, Rider. I’m sorry again for troubling you.”

The long haired beauty sighed. “It’s quite alright, Sakura. I like working, and giving you and Shirou space is not that big of a deal.” Clearly though, she had no choice.

She sighed. Dullness and a lack of excitement had become commonplace. Sakura was always off with Shirou, leaving her to her own devices. Not to mention that her own needs were becoming undeniably restless.

Her workplace was desolate when she arrived, not that she minded all too much. It left her with leeway to start the day slowly. Still it was glum having to work alone when people were living exciting lives, or just plain succumbing to promiscuity, not unlike Sakura and Shirou.

The boy came into the shop and pulled Rider out of her glum thoughts. He was a sweet kid, often came around looking at the shop she worked and asking questions. Rider was often shut away in that old shop, set to her mundane tasks, but this boy came and gave her something to look forward to.

Rider reached back and combed her hair in a small flourish, smiling at him.

“Did anything new come in stock?” he asked with his eyes wide filled with curiosity and innocence.

“I’m not sure. Why not take a look around? Perhaps the manager brought some.”

She watched the kid walk off and felt refreshed by the company.

Suddenly the sound of the shop’s door opening reached her ears.

“Holy cow, look at those tits! Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said there was a busty chick working here.”

“I know, right? And look at that juicy ass. She wears jeans all the time, so she’s practically begging for it.”

The tall woman let out an agonizing sigh as the rude thugs approached.

She could feel their eyes as they crept up like a bunch of bugs from behind. A strong scent of male cologne, one that was too distastefully musky, wafted when they stepped stopped at either side of her. Two men of tall stature met her face with stupid and lecherous smiles. They made no attempt to respect her personal space.

Their eyes were noticeably bland and might as well have been tearing holes through her clothes. Rider grimaced when their presence closed in on her, taking her appearance into their perverted thoughts. They lingered far too long on her chest. She admitted they were quite pronounced, but them being openly gawked at made her annoyed.

Whistling, the blonde one let out a wolfish grin as he said, “What a hottie.” His eyes trailed down the gorgon. From her comfortable black sweater down to the sides of her jeans, he took his time in admiring the sight that the goddess was known for.

“I’ve never seen such a gorgeous babe in my entire life. Tall, flat stomach, long legs, enormous tits, she’s like a supermodel,” said one with relatively long, brown hair. They seemed to be ignoring the fact that she was there and could hear everything they were saying. “Geez, they look bigger up close. Wonder what they feel like.”

Rider frowned and diverted eyes away from the sound of their conversation.

She felt something brush against her shoulder. The blonde drew closer to her face, “Hi, got time for a nice chat?

The other one snickered, but the woman simply let an exasperated breath escape her lips.

“Not in the mood huh?”

Rider ignored him and turned an eye to his friend. “Why did you bring your friend?” she asked, sounding bored so that they don’t get riled up.

“You don’t like it? I just wanted to show someone else how hot you are.” He looked over to the person in question. “Well? How is she?”

“I already told you, man. She’s smoking hot.” Rider caught him checking out her flank. Honestly, men were too absorbed with outward appearance. Though, the flattery did somewhat sound genuine, in a twisted sense. But that thought didn’t get entertained for long. “Really, you’re incredible. I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around before.”

The compliments loitered in her contemplation for only a moment before she discarded them away. Taking them lightly would just make her fall prey to their manipulation. Not like that was going to spell trouble for her. She was not just any ordinary woman. In fact, if anyone was going to be prey, it would be them. She could end their life with a snap should she deem it necessary. So even if they tried something, she could rebuke with greater force.

“Why not go out with me? I’ll treat you to a nice night out.”

“Totally! You’re not going to regret it!”

“I know a place where we can have a drink. You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?”

“Not at the moment, no,” said Rider passively as she inched away.

“Really?! Then all the more reason!”

Feeling annoyed, Rider took a step back and looked distant. “I’m currently busy at work. Can we continue this some other time?” Of course, she had no intention to, knowing their true nature. If she had to guess, the night wouldn’t end with just an exchange of words. It’s not like she was she disliked going out after hours, just that she preferred it with less vulgar company.

“Oh come on, I bet you’re just saying that so you can run off.”

A scowl arose from her face. These men ought to take a hint.

“H-Hey, this wooden lily tie pin looks familiar.” A small body wedged between her and the persistent thug. “Is it a work from a famous craftsman? Do you perhaps have any more of his?”

“Huh? Well…”

“Oh, perhaps the manager can help?” He took a few steps and called for the person in charge deeper in the shop.

That got the guys’ attention. “Hey you, what do you think you’re doing?!”

But the voice behind the wall answered, “Yes, I’ll be there in a moment.” Then footsteps followed from the other side of the wall.

As he appeared, the troublemakers retreated back to the entrance, disgusted faces in plain sight. There was a van waiting outside, which Rider saw as they walked right out of the shop. The blonde one must have been really mad because he slammed his fist in his open palm.

The woman relaxed and watched them get in the vehicle and drive off.

“Hey, boy, thanks for helping me out today.”

At her gratitude, he reeled back and looked surprised. “What do you mean?! I didn’t do anything.”

How innocent he was. Honestly, it was comforting having people like him around, kind heroes that help out even if it was for something small. “You saved me from those guys back at the shop. It’s quite a big deal that you did that. One of them has been pestering me since yesterday. Anyway, thank you.”

“O-ohh… It’s nothing. I just thought you were in a bind.” He looked flustered when she smiled at him. Truly, what a nice kid he was. If only he was a little bit older, she would have… No, no, she shouldn’t have such thoughts, especially not in front of this boy.

As the day progressed, her work became relatively uneventful. With the boy helping out and asking her a few things every so often, she didn’t feel lonely. In that regard, she looked at his neat facial features as he brought out old antiques to her and complimented their craftsmanship.

The thought of Shirou’s nice face flashed in her mind. He and Sakura have been doing it a lot at night, and during the day when they thought Rider wasn’t around.

They didn’t know that Rider had always heard it when their restless breaths escaped their lips after kissing hard in the kitchen, or when they start touching themselves, Shirou asking Sakura to bend over to the table, and her Master obliging followed by her loud screams. Not that she could blame them. She was good at hiding and didn’t want to interrupt their passionate love-making. And due to all those things, her own thirst needed quenching. It was difficult keeping herself calm when those were always riling her up. She was desperate, to the point that she’d join in if only that was an option, but she didn’t want to interfere with Sakura’s relationship. Did that mean she was okay with doing it with Shirou? If it was okay with both parties, then she saw why not. Shirou was a delicate man who treated Sakura after all. In the same vein, Shirou wasn’t a bad choice at all. Not to mention that he was fairly built and lean, just the type that Rider liked. She wondered what it would feel like to touch his skin.

Thinking about all of that made Rider sigh. She scolded herself for having such thoughts.

When her shift came to a close and she stood outside of the shop, all the city lights from outside turned on. At the same time, the boy offered to walk with her until their paths separated, which she accepted gratefully.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked with his beady eyes gazing at her, to which she snapped out of her gloom. “Hey, if you have problems, feel free to tell me. I-I may not seem dependable, but I can be helpful at times.” What a nice kid he was. Such a middle school was giving her support, how could she feel so down?

Rider swept her gaze until she was looking at his unknowing stare. “Just a little dilemma. The past few days have been…. repressed.”

“Repressed?”

“Yes, a personal matter. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Ahh… well if you ever feel like talking, don’t hesitate to call me.” He smiled, prompting Rider to readjust her view of him. She felt glad knowing that someone nice was this close to her. She had thought him a mere boy, but perhaps he was actually dependable.

A van came up on the side of the road. The familiarity of it made Rider instantly on guard.

“Hello again, busty hottie, finally we caught up to you,” said the blonde guy that had been flirting with her earlier.

“Wow, looks like you guys weren’t kidding. She looks like an AV Idol, no even better. Damn, and those glasses, just damn.” The driver peeked from the open door way of the van. His eyes were as wide as saucer under his red beanie.

“Easy there, big guy,” came another voice hopping out of the vehicle behind the blonde.

“Meet my goddess, fellas.” The first person she met at the shop stepped forward and held a taser in his hands. “We were waiting for you to leave, but we didn’t expect the kid to come along. What? You some pedophile or something.” Though, the boy in question was actually in middle school.

There was another man who came out. This one was pretty muscular and had tanned skin.

Looking at all the crude weapons they were brandishing, Rider let a snort out soundlessly. “It seems you’d really do anything to get me.”

“Oh? Were you secretly looking forward to this?”

Rider remained cold and watched their positions for an opening. She despised that they chose such a method to approach her in public. Had they been satisfied with mere flirting or leering, she’d simply let them be. But now things have taken a drastic turn.

What a mess she had gotten herself into. Men, or perhaps her own beauty, was simply too dangerous. Sickening perhap that such a twist of fate would follow her here from her ancient history with men and gods.

“Come on, you don’t want us to be rough on you.” The blonde’s gawking stare met her light purple eyes. “It will all just be easy for us if you just settle down and come with us.”

“Yeah, we only want to give you a good time. What’s the matter with that?”

They drew close, brandishing their modern weapons at her. She was a Servant. She could easily deal with those. But looking to her left, she saw her companion, standing behind, feet planted on the asphalt.

“Fine then,” she finally said as if giving up. Twisted as these men were, it was only right that she should end their nonsensical fantasies once and for all. But this was not the place to do it. She glanced at the boy. His hands were shaking, clutching tightly to his bag. She couldn’t blame him for he couldn’t handle this group of armed men, instead she’ll be the one to handle herself, far, far away from any witnesses.

The thought of slitting people’s throats hadn’t occurred to her that morning. Had there been another way, she would have taken it. How poor these men were, to let their lusts and depravity get the better of them and threaten a real goddess. Their lives could have been spared, but Rider was not about to let the thugs harm both her and the boy out in the streets. This way, she had a reason to give Sakura when she came back.

She walked forward while the two parted ways to make way for her to get into the van. For a moment, she looked back to the boy one last time, waiting for him to show some significant change, but he was still standing there stiff and afraid, shaking his curled fist.

Perhaps this was for the best. He would’ve only made things worse if he intervened. She couldn’t blame him for being so weak-willed, after all he was just a boy.

“Alright, that’s it. Just get in, we’re leaving.”

The engine started after Rider sat herself at the very end of the back seat, looking out the window. Sounds of the van driving off came before all the guys inside laughed and exchanged comments on what a weakling that kid was and how they’ll have so much fun with the sexy babe when they get to the bar. A cloud of smoke was left behind as they left the area. Generally they had ignored her along the trip, but there were subtle hints and questions which floated about. “What size do you think they are underneath that shirt?”, “You think she’s done it before?”, and “I bet this is going to be a wild night.”

As she glanced at the passing street lamps and corners, she considered what was the most painless, quickest way to get rid of them without drawing any attention. Thoughts plagued her on how Sakura and Shirou were going to react when she bloodies her hands. The two have been so good to her, despite their busy nightly activities. It didn’t seem right to trouble them with her crime..

The road twisted and turned within the city. Scowling, Rider could see that they were headed towards an urban part with more than a fair share of night life.

They stopped in front of a wide alley. One after another they got out and waited for her to step outside. When she did, they wasted no time in forming around her, seemingly to prevent her from escaping should she try it, not like she had planned to do so in the first place. She took a wary glance at the wooden door where the blonde was headed. Her suspicions were roused. There was a small sound of a key turning before opening it. As they walked, she noticed that there were glass panel inlaid across it, and hanging at the center was a fancy wooden plaque with the word “Closed” written in gold letters. When she stepped inside, ready to take action and plunder their lives, there was a pleasant breeze that met her face.

Inside was a bar with warm orange lighting at every corner. There was an array of colorful bottles which lined the shelves, and in front of it was a long, mahogany bar counter. Across the wide, spacious floor was an assortment of tables, chairs, couches, and on one side was a slightly elevated platform where metal stood erect at the center. Facing this platform were couches placed at a distance. Seeing how homely and clean it was, her interest was piqued.

Behind the counter was a man polishing mugs. He was a tall man, slightly taller than Rider, and well built, not at all bad looking, she surmised.

“You guys actually got her?” He looked up, surprised. His eyes drifted towards her, a look of enamoration, something that she rarely saw. “Well I’ll be. She’s smokin’. C’mere and I’ll pour you a drink.”

“Yeah, go on right, hot stuff.” A thug grinned. The woman pursed her lips in discontent at being called so many names all the time. “Take a drink while the rest of us boys get the music playing.”

She watched as the two guys strutted off towards the other side of the counter while she was pushed by the waist by the blonde towards the bar stool. His rough hand was closely locked on the small of her back. She looked unfazed and brought herself up, considering whether it was finally time to do her dirty deed. Surely this was the perfect chance for her to do so, she considered. They were far away enough from any involved, apart from the one working here, who’s relation was uncertain.

Pulled away from her brooding, the bartender slid her a cocktail after a quick show of shaking and stirring, giving her a friendly nod that made her loosen her shoulders. Beer cans were opened, and all the guys suddenly went loud, boasting that they finally got their trophy, her. Without taking a second glance at the drink, she could tell what purpose it served. They were trying to get her to fall into a false sense of security, to let her guard down, and get her downright intoxicated enough that she won’t be able to stop their advances. Unfortunately for them, she was a special case.

The drink slipped through her mouth without resistance. Her throat caught on balmy fire, a rare occurrence for an average drinker like her.

“You must be quite the drinker,” commented the guy opposite the blonde.

“I only drink during occasions.” Rider’s tone stayed emotionless. All their acts were so easy to see through.

“How is the drink? We hang out here everyday after work. You are free to come by anytime you want.” His pitiful endeavor to catch her off guard seemed meaningless because she had no intention to open herself up.

“It’s satisfactory,” she lied. It stung and fiercely rampaged through her throat with burning anger. As it cooled down however, she found a pleasant twinge that made her heart flutter and head light. Then she fought to take another sip.

“You know, it’s a bit surprising that you came without making a fuss.”

“I simply wanted to avoid causing any trouble.”

“Oh really? Looks to me like you were trying to find an excuse.” His voice went low.

The woman’s brow picked up upon hearing that. How delusional. For what should she find an excuse for? Did they think she was putting up pretenses so she could get herself into trouble, and possibly, killed?

“You know, it’s not like we want to do bad to you, the nicest looking beauty we have ever laid our eyes on.” He gave a firm nod. “But it would be such a shame if you just left. You can scratch our backs and we can scratch yours, how’s that sound?”

“That’s assuming I want it in the first place,” calmly remarked the Servant as she took a sip. Suddenly light-headed, she straightened her back and fixed her glasses.

“You don’t?”

Pausing, she decided not to answer that, or meet his intrusive eyes staring deep into her soul. She noticed his lips curl into a satisfied smile.

“Just entertain us a little and soon we’ll both “

His voice crept close to Rider’s heart, slowly. Her heart pulsated, blaming the drink for making her feel so loose.

“Again, that is assuming that I want it in the first place,” she replied coldly.

“But you didn’t say ‘No’.” His hand snaked around her, placing a light grasp on her shoulder.

She sighed. Honestly, she should kill them all now, but things just got complicated.

“You know what we want, don’t you? And we won’t let you leave until we get what we want.”

“What makes you think I’ll let you do as you please?” Rider took another sip of her drink.

“You will, it’s only a matter of time.” The other man grinned. “In case you haven’t noticed, we have you in our turf. Your chances of escape are slim. If you don’t want us to get rough on you, then you’ll be a good girl and do as we say.”

Rider scoffed at that notion. It was funny to think that his threats had any weight on her at all. It didn’t matter if she was on their or they had her surrounded. Their numbers meant little to her. A single moment was all it took to have her deal with all of them.

“Before that, what exactly do you have in store for me?” she asked impassively.

He laughed. His rough voice echoed with a certain mocking sound to it even with music blasting through their surroundings, but Rider didn’t bat an eye. “What else? We’re going to fuck the living daylights out of you!”

There was a moment of quiet contemplation. She had been waiting for the perfect chance to dispose of these weak willed humans, and yet she felt a little bit of spirit of desire seeping from his words and a resistance in her to keep them alive for just a bit longer. The alcohol wasn’t responsible for it, however. This was the temptation of somebody willing to take her.

Perhaps she could make use of them after all? There was no rush, not for her, and she could certainly use entertainment with all that she was going through with Shirou and Sakura making love everyday. And afterwards, she would dispose of any trace of it ever happening.

“It seems that you have me at a disadvantage,” she said quietly. Her glasses reflected the lights around the interior, making it hard to see her expression.

“Isn’t that obvious? We have you outnumbered, not to mention we’re a bunch of tough guys. We can easily deal with a big titted lady like you.” The guy with brown hair grinned.

The empty threats made her want to taunt him, to see how they would react when she would turn the tables on them, but she stayed her hand for now. It wasn’t time yet, not when he piqued her interest. To a degree the way he talked was starting to make her feel excited. Her mind couldn’t help but imagine possibilities. She doubted they could satisfy her, but with their numbers, there might be hope.

Rubbing her thighs together, she inquired more about their circumstance. “And what exactly do you mean by ‘’fuck the living daylights out of me’?”

The man looked like a deer in headlights when she prompted him. It took a second before it sank in. “Well…” He licked his lips. “There’s five guys here, with more than enough energy to spend on you. You know, everyone here is not just going to stop with just a single round. Let’s say that you’re not going to walk right when we’re done with you.”

Rider felt her body tremble with anticipation. Perhaps this was the thing she was searching for. Behind the backs of Shirou and Sakura, she should find a way to scratch that awful itch that they shamelessly had her endure every night. No one would mind, and certainly no one was going to find out, so was it bad that she wanted to toy with them a little longer?

“That would indeed be terrible. What do you want me to do then?” challenged Rider, suddenly feeling invigorated by the empty threats.

He grinned followed by the blonde friend chugging down on his own drink. With a swift motion, he pointed his thumb at the platform. “Why don’t you give us a show?”

As she left her seat, the man she had been talking to yelled at his two other accomplices to lower than the sound. It was fine, Rider thought, this was going to be their last happy memory. The lights around the place grew dim. In the middle of it all was a bright, pink spotlight, pointing towards a certain spot. As Rider sashayed across the floor, the two guys who had been with her at the bar as well as the bartender had left their spots and made their way to couches closer to the platform, the latter taking his time unlike the two who nearly rushed.

Their stares looked hungry and at the same time mesmerized by how she took her time strutting towards the pole. Her hips swayed in a hypnotic rhythm that she caught herself having too much fun with it. Regardless, when she stepped on the platform, all eyes were glued on her under dull pink light from the ceiling and from the lantern at her feet. They seated themselves on the line of chairs, leaning forward as they waited for her.

"Damn, this is going to be good."

"Wave your ass towards us, lady!"

"No, show us your tits!"

With a placid expression, Rider straightened herself in front of the pole, facing perpendicular to them. She wasn't bothered by their rude comments anymore. There was just this strange rush, which she had never experienced before in her long life, at simply yielding. Of course, it didn't mean she was surrendering to the whims of these perverts. Far from it. They were mere pawns she was using for the thrill, and their thrill served to fuel her amusement.

Wrapping her fingers around the metal object, she stepped in front of the stage and thrust her shapely rear, the very same one men were often distracted by, out to meet the audience as she looked back with a plain, unconcerned expression.

Lecherous whistles came in sych, but it didn't seem like it was enough for her pawns. "We know you have a nice ass, slut, but we want more!"

She straightened her back once again. Competitiveness was a bad habit that Rider was ashamed of. Before she could even ask herself what she was doing, she hooked her thumbs on each side of her jeans and tugged it down by an inch or two. Hints of a purple and black undergarment peeked out but only for a moment as she pulled his jeans back up.

The perverts clammered and whistled followed by a playful fit of impatience.

"Whoooooo! Now we're talking!"

"Get your stupid slut ass working!"

"Stop being such a cocktease!"

"How impudent." But she couldn't deny the fact that being called a slut didn't strike her. It was the first time she was called that. It sounded alien yet intriguing. Perhaps this might actually turn out fun, she mused. The hollering grew even more as she added exaggerated shakes to her ass before teasing them again with a glimpse of her panties. She let go, leaving the upper portion of her underwear partially exposed, before taking the pole in her hands and grinding her crotch against the metal in a smooth groove. Suddenly the cheering became more frantic. More lights waved around the stage, swinging neon pink rays of light from side to side.

Spurred on by their loud voices, she decided to pull out whatever knowledge she had about dancing. She wasn't an expert, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her steps came in an exaggerated fashion as she swayed her hips while walking around the pole. Her long, gorgeous hair waved gently along the back of her black long-sleeved sweater with each jerk of her body. Her fingertips rested on the exposed fabric of her underwear. The men didn't shy away from showing their keen interest in her body..

After circling the pole once, she turned her back towards them again and danced around the spot. This seemed to excite the perverts, but not as much as when she unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped, and pulled the clothing until they could see the thin, purple straps of her panties. The jeans stayed on, seemingly held up by her naturally round ass, as she let go and turned around. Their eyes widened as they tried to make out what's hiding underneath her open zipper while she strutted towards the farthest right, to the bartender holding a glass of muddy liquid.

The look of surprise in his eyes when she finally smiled felt empowering, as if he was hypnotized by her looks alone. He gawked at her and lowered his attention downwards while she continued dancing, swaying on the spot, and teasing her jeans off and on, revealing more of her perky butt. She saw him clenching his teeth at the show, no doubt unable to calm himself. The cheers from his friends carried on until she made a full circle from where she stood before moving to the next person, this time the brown haired one. She repeated the routine again, unveiling her hips and giving a peek of her crotch.

Their hungry stares couldn't pull away from the marvelous sight of her teasing, which she thoroughly enjoyed that she no longer hid her amusement on her face. She walked back towards the small stage, taking one step in front of another, until she was right in front. Her fingers slipped inside the jeans and gently pulled down the waistband, bending over. Sounds of breaths being sucked in could be heard once she raised her head and revealed her long, flawless legs that were damn near perfect in every way and her sexy lingerie that not even Sakura had seen before, barely covering her most sensitive parts.

“Yeaahhhhhh! That’s it!”

“Show more of that hot body of yours!”

“Strip! Strip! Strip!”

“Show us that fine ass you’ve been hiding!”

With a smirk, she stepped out of her pants which had pooled on the floor and threw it towards them with a kick. The wild applause came when one of them caught it and even held it up like a trophy. It slowly died down for a brief moment before their attention returned to her exposed parts.

Hot sweat ran down her back as she noticed them eyeing her lower region, especially along the area that’s concealed by a thin layer of fabric, and some were even stroking themselves over their trousers and shorts. Doubtless the sight drove home the point that she was seducing them, flaunting her beauty and sultriness to these strangers. She realized only just now how alluring the panties she wore that day. The sheer material covering her waist above her thighs was only a thin strip that left nothing to imagination while her pussy was hidden behind a small curtain purple silk with an even smaller ribbon at the center. That morning she was reminded by Shirou and Sakura’s late night activity, as she was changing. It had left her hot, bothered, and wanting. She wanted that same amount of adventure in her life, no matter how unlikely it would come to her.

Her knees suddenly trembled under the bright lights. She could hardly hear her own thoughts under their hooting.

What was this strange rush she was feeling? Rider’s cheeks were burning under their intense gazes. Up until this point, she didn’t think much of her body. Even during her time in the Age of Gods where she was active and even pursued by the sea god himself men were attracted to her and showered her with compliments, so why was it only just now she was being self-conscious? She didn’t understand how showing off her body to these people was making her mind restless. Was she actually starting to like it?

After a puff of breath, Rider decided to follow one of the voices and turned around. Her heartbeat pounded as she gave them a show of her large, soft rear, bending forward and using the pole as a support.

“Shit, that’s a nice fucking ass!”

“Slap it!”

“That’s fucking hot!

“You really are a slut!”

With a loud smack, she struck her butt, causing it to tremble. The crowd went quiet for a brief moment at the sound before shouting and applauding. She smiled, as if it was her victory. There was a certain high at the feeling of her exposed ass being gawked at. As she twirled around and left the stage, they went quiet and watched her head towards one of their companions. She waved her bare hips in front of the blonde one, the most perverted of them all, in a slow, sultry dance. He was speechless and stunned. After a moment, she stopped and spread her legs, lowering herself on his knees, as if straddling him, without making contact. Her hands rested on the couch at either side and steadied her, as she started gently thrusting her pelvis forward and back along the guy’s lap. Her sweater rustled and her hair swung in perfect synch. The man swallowed a lump in his throat before Rider lifted one leg and met the other. Now her perfect rear was a few inches away from his face before she stood and left him wanting more. The next one was given a perfect view of her backside while she hung above him in midair. Swaying from side to side, she watched him froze in place and mouth agape at her ass only a short breath from making contact with his legs. She moved over to the next person and varied her movements.

Regardless, she didn’t allow them the sweet satisfaction of touching her. When one of them reached to touch her behind, she casually swatted the hand aside and continued her routine. When she reached the bartender, her dance slowed down before giving him a different kind of treatment. Instead of spreading her legs, she whirled leisurely in front of him as she clutched the hem of her black sweater. As she moved one step, the cloth was lifted on one side. Pale white skin stretched across her flat stomach down to her navel. His breath hitched at finding the bare back once she turned around and lifted that side of her sweater. Even the person next to him leaned close to catch glimpses of her skin. She let out hints of her bra for only a brief moment to keep them at the edge of their seats.

Satisfied, she strutted back to the stage, ass swaying, to which she heard the curses like “Damn” and “Shit” from behind her. No doubt her rear shook enticingly with each step. When she arrived at her destination, all hints of decency and morals gave way as Rider launched in a flurry of exotic dances, curving and twisting her body to varying degrees, all the while she kept her hands about her, combing her smooth hair and tugging her sweater from below. Words of encouragement left their mouths as she gave it her all in entertaining them. The strange feeling was addictive and gave her continuous jolts all across her body. She was like a slut, no, she was a slut. She provided these men with an arousing display that she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing yesterday. As she gave them all teasing gestures of her last clothing’s eventual departure, a burning sensation was starting to boil down her groin. Her legs felt cold from the air conditioning, but that didn’t stop her from dancing.

Finally with one last flourish of her hair, she reached down and pulled the sweater from the front. The crowd went silent before she took off the modest clothing covering her top half and tossed it away to an arbitrary direction. It landed down the middle on the lap of the guy wearing a bonnet. Loud, echoing shouts and whistles she often heard from catcallers came when she was finally standing there in only her matching purple underwear, shoes, and glasses. The bra she wore had a translucent black trim attached to her shoulder straps, and beneath it was purple cups fashioned with floral-like patterns dyed with light lavender.. Her cheeks burnt with smouldering intensity when her skin made contact with the icy air. She had heard that her breasts were often a subject in men’s conversation during her earlier life. She didn’t think much of it, but she did acknowledge the fact they were quite big, bigger than Sakura’s and other women she had met. But now they felt larger and heavier under leering gazes.

Arousal hit her as she licked her lips and descended the raised platform, heading towards one end of the group. She gave each person a complete look on all sides of her before giving her breasts a good, extensive shake as she bent down in front of their face, grabbing the bottom of the large lumps of meat and squeezing them over her bra. She would push them and press them close, massaging them rigorously. Each time they would stare, whistle, and stroke themselves harder, making it difficult for Rider to concentrate.

When she finally arrived at her usual post and resumed her routine in only her underwear, two of the guys already had their dicks out and were jacking off in plain sight. Rider sucked in her breath and had trouble moving. Gradually she felt an intense twinge creeping up her torso. Goosebumps crawled across her skin as she caught herself staring at those cocks. For an instant she remembered last night, and thought that she wanted nothing more than to finally scratch that month long itch haunting her in her dreams.

The air around the bar grew colder as she circled the long shaft, hanging by the hand. Her long hair trailed behind her. Then she put the object in between her and the audience, staring at it. She gaze at it longingly, as if it was something else entirely.

“That’s it, you slut! Show us how you want it!”

“We love you! Show us more of that sexy body!”

“Go on! Show us what your tits are made of!”

She wrapped her arms around the cold steel and grinded the length of her body against it as she plunged downwards. Her tits sandwiched the pole, earning her praises, then she let herself rub up and down, basically riding the shaft. They could see her pussy pressing up against the fabric as it squeezed against the hard metal surface. Their eyes saw her breasts bouncing as she gave the object a loving embrace before she leaned in and kissed it, intimately. She wanted it so much that she was starting to grow wet down below.

“Work it, girl!”

“Fuck that’s hot, lady!”

“Come here and let us fuck you already!”

“Give that pole a good titjob!”

“Ride that pole hard!”

It took well over a minute of strutting and grinding against the metal pillar before she sashayed over to the front of the raised platform, at the center of the crowd. She looked over across the many surprised and hungry faces with her half lidded eyes. In a smooth motion, she raised her arms to have her hands meet at the back of her head, as she taunted with an emotionless face, “Are you boys content with staring from way over there?”

This took them by surprise, and each one looked at the person beside them before leaving their drinks behind and standing up almost hurriedly. Rider had a hard time keeping her composure when she saw them stumble on the way to her. In moments, she was surrounded by a musk of alcohol and men. Sounds soft breathing could be heard. Their eyes widened with distinct fascination at the woman’s lovely bodies. Their shadows loomed over her. Every single one of them traced the delicate curves of her exposed body as if it was a mouthwatering dessert.

“So you were actually wishing for this all along, weren’t you?” The brown-haired guy stood in front of her and stretched his arm out. She felt a large hand grab her breast over her bra, plundering it with soft squeezes

“What are you talking about?” she said quietly when a hand stroked her thigh from behind, slowly gliding upwards in slowly increments. Her face was completely flustered and hot as she stared at the person she was talking to. Another hand reached her upraised elbows and she felt a faint breath arrive at her armpit. She kept her voice from shaking at all the various sensations surrounding her.

“Back at the shop, you were playing hard to get, but what you really wanted was a good fuck.” His hands massaged her large tits. “Damn, what size of cup are these?”

“Shit, they’re bigger than I expected, and that’s with her bra on.” Another hand found its way on her other tit, massaging it in the opposite direction as the previous one.

“You’re…” Her voice broke. “... wrong.” The hand salivating her thighs landed on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She felt someone caressing her flat belly while her boobs were being needed in a haphazard fashion.

Finally, a finger yanked her panties to the side. The garment stretched and gave way. Fingers started invading her skin down below above her pussy and she felt her ass being molested from behind.

“But having said that, you still gave us quite a show, even inviting us to join you. If this is not a sign, then I don’t know what is,” said another voice she couldn’t determine coming from who because her eyes were shut tight while the feeling of being groped assaulted her.

A finger prodded through the gap between her two soft pillowy ass cheeks. Another one came down just above her clit. Their touches sent pleasurable jolts of electricity coursing through her spine. With each second, her desire grew exponentially. She didn’t know how much she could hold out until her mind was exhausted.

Finally she broke the stance, unfurling her arms and waving away all the intrusive hands. “You might be right,” said Rider in a cold, harsh tone. Her eyes glared at the man who had been giving her a tough time. But that didn’t last long as she turned away, stepping back towards the pole, leaving only confused faces from the group. Their excitement died down as they watched her leave them. Not a single one berated due to shock. It was not until the beautiful woman turned around and leaned her back against the pole. Slowly she descended while her knees parted away from each other and one hand held the shaft behind her head. Legs spread, her hand dove down and entered the fabric to tease her folds with her fingertips. Expressions of disbelief and wonder crossed their faces at witnessing the act. Soft breaths escaped her lips while watching them to her pleasuring herself.

She rose slowly, her tall body making it a point at how curvaceous she was, keeping close contact with the solid metal. Feet planted to the ground, the crowd was silently watching her. In a wide flourish, her hair swung to the side elegantly as she abruptly turned and faced the pole. Squatting down, her bare butt pressed out. The fabric of her panties stretched, as if on the brink of tearing.

Grabbing the pole with both hands, she turned her body to face the side. Her leg stretched up in an amazing display, folding against her body and the pole. Again her shapely rear was put on display but most of all her impressive thighs were accentuated by the angle at which she stood. Letting her body hang by her hands while keeping her leg folded, she twirled around. Her bright purple lingerie glowed against the neon lights.

Finally she stopped, back arched a little and thumbs hooking each side of her panties, she gazed at the group with half-lidded eyes and an expression of want. She inched one hand down, tilting the fabric to the side.

“Damn….”

“Holy shit…”

Their breathless voices were drowned when she let the other side slid down, hanging limply by her large, perky bum. Her womanhood was short of being unveiled. Withdrawing her hands and letting her underwear hang loose, she gazed at them with upturned eyes.

Then a pause came as she bent her hips, striking up an alluring pose with her ass out and her front splendidly pushed forward, as her panties dangled dangerously close to slipping off. The bottom tip of the purple undergarment swayed with the air. Her arms crawled upward, folding to show her armpits, brushing the back of her hair.

She whirled to face the metal yet again. Grabbing the metal fixture, her body bent itself forward, sticking her slutty ass out to them so they could see vulnerable areas that her panties could no longer shelter. The top of her rear now shines sparkly white with her ass crack starting to unveil itself. Admiring her gorgeous, wide hips and plentiful mounds, they muttered and started jerking their exposed dicks. The beautiful Servant started swaying her rear gently from side to side in a rhythmic dance, as if taunting them to do what they secretly desired to her, though they stayed firm. It was an arousing display from a real goddess, however they did well to restrain themselves. Or perhaps they were leaving the action for later? She liked how their eyes were glued to her. But before they could savor it, she stepped lightly, dancing around the tall cylinder. With each step, her panties were tugged down by gravity. It didn’t help that she was moving briskly. Inch by inch it fell. She hooked her leg around the tall object before spinning around it, which only seemed to loosen the garment from its hold of her ass. By the time she went back to walking, step by step, around it, her panties climbed down her things, and her glistening cunt came into full view. The narrow slit was pressed closely together by her thick thighs. As the garment left her knees and fell limply onto the floor, she stopped, facing them, stepped out of the fallen underwear, and kicked it. The group gave a vicious roar when her panties reached the air. One of them managed to catch it. Snickering to himself, he held the piece of underwear high up in the air triumphantly, making her blush a little, before tucking it in his pocket.

Finally she addressed the question.

“Indeed, it is a wonder how we got to this point, but that does not matter anymore. All month I have been enduring my housemates having sex every night. Hearing their moans and watching their rabid, desperate movements…” Without a sound, her hand moved to the front of her chest, towards the very middle where the two cups met. After looking at them with harsh eyes, she unclasped her bra from the front, letting her enormous tits fall and bounce. Gasps and quiet voices erupted when her last piece of underwear landed on the stage. “... it’s unbearable.” She bit her lip as her hand crawled to her hungry pussy, spreading the lips apart with her fingers. Her eyes narrowed as she gave the rowdy crew a venomous glance. “You said you would ‘fuck the living daylights out of me’ correct? Those are bold words. It would be presumptuous of me to take that as the truth. So until I experience it first hand, I am liable to call them empty bluffs. Well, boys?”

The declaration was only met with their stunned silence and jaws dropping.

“And by the way…” She let go of the pole and cupped her juicy breast, bringing it up towards her mouth so she could give it a long lick. “These are E cups.”

At the sound of her voice, they scurried out of their positions, and rather than make for her place at the stage, they went the opposite direction.

“Where’s our condoms?!”

“Hey, didn’t you hide them behind the counter?!”

“I think I left mine at the van!”

“Hurry, damn it! Before she sobers up!”

“Just bring the entire box!”

When one of them finally gets the box from underneath the cash register before bringing it to the group, Rider stared at the object with solemn regard. “We won’t be needing those things. Get rid of it.”

All heads turned to her direction while one of them said out loud, “W-Wait, what do you mean? Are you on the pill or something?”

Rider answered, smiling, “Does that really matter? You can pump me with as much cum as you want, knock me up, if you can manage it. Take turns if you wish. There’s five of you and only one of me. We have all night to see who will last. But I doubt you can actually fuck me until I can’t walk straight afterwards.”

There was a loud shout, almost like a war cry, after they left the area around the couch to climb up the small stage. There were still those that had their pants zipped up, but for those who already had their cocks out, they went to meet Rider immediately while the rest took much longer. Regardless, she was surrounded. Men crowded around her on all sides. Two cocks came forward and stopped short in front of her face. The lucky guys who stood in front were casually rubbing their erections as they looked down at the lovely woman, awaiting her to take action. Taking a brief pause, she studied their manhoods. It had been far too long since she got this close that she almost forgot how grotesque and unique a cock was. Sure she had seen glimpses of Shirou’s own tool, but this was the first time such manly and large cocks came before her. If she had to make a comparison, she’d have to say that the boy didn’t stand a chance against these two adults. Their cocks hung outwards. Tidiness aside, their lengths and girths were satisfactory. One was veiny with an okay girth while the other had length. She wasn’t about to get picky at this point, not when there was quantity readily available.

Squatting in front of her customers, Rider grinned and finally proceeded with her long night. While gazing at the two, she took both cocks in hand, replacing theirs as they left it to the woman to pleasure them, and started slowly moving her hands, lazily pumping their impressive shafts at a snail’s pace.

“Damn, you’re such a sexy bitch.” One of them grunted, feeling Rider’s cold fingertips.

“Fuck, I knew you were a sexy goddess right from the beginning.” The other swung his head back. “You looked timid back at the shop, but now look at you, stroking not one but two cocks at the same time. You’re a filthy slut.”

The woman merely smiled and kept the action, noticing the others bringing out their own erections out and stroking themselves. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“Really?! Oh, god. What have I awakened?” He said in fake resentment, smiling.

“I don’t care, use your mouth already!” pleaded his companion. “Before your hand gets me to burst!”

Their voices were amusing, Rider thought. She raised the pace a little in stroking them. “Now which one wants to go first?”

“Me!”

“Me!”

The two said in unison.

Rider chose the one with more veins around it. She brushed hair along her face and tucked it behind her ear before moving towards the cock she had chosen. Immediately the strong smell of the entered her nostrils. It was a nostalgic scent of times that no longer mattered at present. Still she couldn’t help but feel a bit of joy from how she waited so long. Gently she puckered her lips together and kissed the tip, earning her a groan from the owner, which made her grin. Her lips surrounded the head while her hands continued stroking the other one. She let her tongue slip out of its dormancy and touch underside of his head.

“Ghhh! I can’t believe it, the sexy goddess is sucking me off!” The brown haired guy grunted and looked like he was losing his wits from the simple contact of her tongue.

“I am a goddess, don’t you agree?” Rider said in a sultry voice after taking her mouth out again but not before sucking his cock head and popping it out.

“Absolutely! You’re one hell of a goddess! You’re just so gorgeous and sexy! Hell, even in your normal clothes you’re still hotter than any woman out there!”

The compliments made Rider smile and honestly flattered. Why had she been against them from the start? If she had known she would get some action, she’d have chosen to go with them sooner. It made her wet just thinking how much all these men crave for her. “Consider yourself lucky. I don’t suck just suck people off for no reason.” She grinned and went back to giving attention to his shaft. Her tongue stuck out and traced a long trail across his length from underneath before circling around the entire girth, leaving swathes of spittles all across his skin. Her sloppy licks seemed to push the guy over the edge.

“I do! I am one hell of a lucky guy to have such a busty beauty on my dick!”

Rider took his length within her mouth again. It had been a very long time since she tasted such a thing, ages even. She couldn’t even recall the last time she took dick and slobbered it with her own spit while stroking another in her hand.

“Fuck you are really so hot.”

With her preoccupied with holding his base steady, she started bobbing her head up and down the veiny length, stopping midway before the tip and sliding back down to the tip, thanks to the slick coating she had painted around his cock. Surprisingly enough, she managed to hit his base, her nose touch his pelvis, the entire thing fit in his mouth such that it was close to hitting the deepest parts of her mouth just short of her throat. The realization urged her on and she started pumping herself ravenously so that her glasses were about to slide down the bridge of her nose. Muffled noises came out of her enclosed mouth, like sounds one creates when eating a delicious popsicle stick. “Mmmmmhhh…. Mmmph….. Mmmmmmmphhhh….”

“Fuck! Yeah, that’s it! Work it, lady! Use that slutty mouth of yours!”

A feeling of a hand crawling down to her breasts suddenly interrupted her actions for a split-second. The other guy must be feeling impatient or wanting because he was starting to knead and squeeze her tit, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger before pulling it harshly upwards, tugging her breast. She felt sorry for him and wished that he’d have a little bit more patience until she was done with this one. Nevertheless, she varied the way she stroked his stiff member as consolation, massaging his balls every so often. She’ll be done soon, she promised to the other cock, just wait a little and I’ll attend to you soon.

The two looked like they were in heaven. Eyes shut-tight, they marvelled at the feeling of her hands and mouth.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from her right. This person apologized quietly and took a large strand of her long, silky hair in his hands. Rider became alarmed upon witnessing that, until he wrapped her hair around his dick. Her locks shimmered against the light as it enveloped the length of his organ. Surprising her, the man started jerking off over her own beautiful hair. “Fuck, this is great,” he said while using her like an inanimate object. This was the first time she witnessed someone pleasure themselves using such a bizarre method. Now three people, three cocks stood before her, two in the front and one on the right

But regardless she returned to sucking the veiny dick. The heat of the situation was motivating her even further. The sounds and music around the private bar became drowned out as her attention narrowed.

“God, I can’t believe this is happening….” The brown-haired guy gasped as he put his hand behind her head, pushing her deeper until she was ramming against his pelvis with her nose and having her chin slapped with his balls.

“It’s like we have our own call girl.”

“She’s so damn hot. Hey sexy, don’t forget to suck me off too once you’re done with him.”

“Yeah, she is hot. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.”

“Just look at those tits flail. She’s so used to this. No way she has a boyfriend when she can take three dicks at the same time.”

“I can’t wait to fuck her all night long. She said we can cum inside, right?”

“Yeah, I haven’t had bareback sex in a long time. This’ll be good.”

After half a minute, her pace picked up. She was pumping the cock like her life depended on it. Was she turned on that they were talking about her so shamelessly, like she was a prostitute? She was a Servant, a shallow image of the legendary Medusa from mythology. Yet here she was being used, like a plaything, by these mere mortal men. They were not gods or great heroes, just plain thugs who hang out at this bar. She had effectively reduced herself to a mere woman starved for sex.

It didn’t take long before she felt him throbbing followed by an explosion bursting inside her mouth. Taken by surprise, her eyes widened and she nearly choked, but thanks to her quick maneuvering, she managed to catch and swallow the thick liquid squirting continuously before it got to her windpipe.

“Ahhhh…. Fuuuuuck! Take it! Swallow it all!”

Rider had no qualms with following her order. This, too, was a form of mana transfer after all. She would suck and swallow every last bit of cum until he was dry. She would show these thugs not to mess with a goddess like her.

By the time he stopped cumming and left her mouth, Rider’s mouth became vacant and her glasses had reached the edge of her nose, tilting awkwardly to the side. “Excuse me for a bit,” said the naked woman politely after her mouth was cleared of thick semen, “my glasses are in the way. Let me take them off and place it somewhere else.”

“No!”

“No, keep ‘em on!”

“You look way hotter this way.”

“Hahaha! You guys sure like bespectacled beauties.”

“Seriously keep them on. We don’t mind.”

There was a small pause. The woman didn’t know that there were people who were into this appearance, not that she was against it. With an emotion of a rock, she freed one hand pushed her glasses back up, straightening it. “Affirmative. I’ll keep them on. Just know that if these fall off and break, you’ll be paying for it.”

“No problem.”

“Heck, we can buy you new clothes too.”

“Want us to buy you stuff later? You’re our goddess after all.”

Her lips curled into a smile. The earlier cock which had left her was met with a sweet peck from her lips. “That’s sweet of you. Now let’s continue.”

“Ah damn, she really is a goddess.”

“My turn next.”

“Hey, wait. You’ve been hogging her this entire time.”

“Then I’ll take her left flank. You guys have been having too much fun.”

“No need to rush.” Her voice broke the ongoing ruckus. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

This seemed to get them excited. Toothy grins revealed themselves, and they started moving in an orderly manner. The guy who just came walked away to get his drink from the sofa. Now three cocks lined up in front of her. After considering her next move for a moment. She decided to take the new cock, one that was much longer and meatier than the previous ones, in her left hand. The weight of it in her palm surprised her immensely. Heavy. It was an unbelievable sight. Her throat ran dry at the size. If Shirou had stood beside this person, his manhood would look dwarfed. Thoughts flashed in her mind at how she was going to take it. But noticing the others, she chose to push those thoughts back for now and settled for jerking that massive shaft for now before turning her attention to the other two. She grasped the other cock to her right, the one which had been using her hair to jerk off, and took the one in the middle, which she had been stroking before they switched places, in her mouth. Soon both hands were occupied while her mouth was stuffed with this lengthy shaft.

Neither Sakura nor Shirou knew about this. Neither of the two knew she was giving handjobs and a blowjob to three people at the same time. What would they think if they found out? It was an exciting cock. Sakura had been busy with Shirou’s while Rider was taking three simultaneously at this very moment. Her face grew hot. She felt her legs tremble with excitement.

Minutes passed. Her hands kept busy, rubbing and massaging their respective partners, while her mouth salivated the long erection, trying to take the entire length just like the previous one but to no avail. This further fuels her stubbornness until she was grabbed by the head and pulled forcefully. Her mouth was invaded with a strange sensation after the tip managed to reach the entrance of her throat.

“Your mouth is something else….” His voice rang haggard from the waves of euphoria of penetrating her mouth. He gritted his teeth and stared down at her with a look of clear determination. “I’m going to fuck your mouth like the whore you are. Don’t even bother stopping me.”

Both his hands clasped onto the back of her head before she could even protest. Without warning he started thrusting his hips and dipping his cock deep inside her went entrance. Muffled cries escaped from her lips but she was powerless to do anything as the man had a firm hold of her.

“Hey don’t forget to use your hands!” shouted one of them and forced her hand to keep moving by grabbing her wrists and moving it.

Rider managed to return control, enclosing her fists against the stiffness of their bulging manhoods as the other one relentlessly used her mouth like some freeuse hole. And she loved it.

A single tear streaked her cheek as the aggressive movements shook her head. Her glasses thrashed at the heavy assault and her hair flailed uncontrollably everywhere. An ounce of spit managed to escape her lips and ran down towards her chin. She didn’t have a hard time breathing as her body was tough enough to do so, but the violent thrusting managed to keep her head disoriented and on the verge of gagging. The others hollered at the sight of their slut being used like this, but being the competitive one, she decided that this was enough and took control of her head’s movements, far surpassing the pace the man intended on her. She met his hips head on and his cock slipped through her throat like a snake, but this time she let it slide effortlessly and kept her reflexes under control.

The motion took him by surprise before he cried out loud. Rider used her expertise to swallow every single inch of the lengthy cock until her nose was driven against his hairy skin.

He exploded a great gush, keeping her in place after burying himself deep in her throat. Rider let out cries which were scarcely heard when she felt hot, sticky semen chugging down her throat. She gulped and let the torrent enter, just like a fine stream of hot milk. The man swung his head back and let out a guttural moan as he dumped load after load. Her stroking of the other two slowed down as she tried to keep all the juices from escaping.

“Fuuuuuck! This is heaven!”

“Damn, must be nice.”

When he slid himself off, his member drooped and streaked a line of his cum on her lips. “What a mess.” He huffed, his chest rising and falling. “Clean me up will you?”

Almost automatically she raised her tongue and started lapping away at the exposed member, trying to get all the dribbles before they fall onto the floor and taking the smeared ones across his skin.

As she started getting into the pace of jacking the two cocks again while using her tongue to clean the one in front. She noticed from the gap on her left a guy standing behind them, holding out what appears to be a camcorder of sorts. A red light glowed near its lense as it was directly facing her. She couldn’t see who it was exactly due to the dim lighting, but whoever it was grinned and spoke to her. “I hope you don’t mind. Just wanted to record this for… posterity is all. It’s not often we get a vixen like you to share with ourselves.”

“Not at all,” she said nonchalantly while continuing to clean the now half-flaccid cock with her outstretched tongue.

“Shit, that got me hard again,” said someone from behind them.

“What a girl….” muttered another.

“Damn, I really want to fuck her now.”

Her actions slowed down to a halt. She gazed at everyone one in the room and adjusted her glasses. Everyone was taken in by the sudden change. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

The room went still for a moment, until a ruckus erupted.

In seconds, she was helped onto her feet by the two guys she had been jerking off and was led to the couch beyond the stage. During that span of time, she didn’t retort or avoid their intrusive hands around her body. But it didn’t help their touches made her squirm and gasp along the way. She was naked and vulnerable, and they could touch wherever they wanted. She walked heedlessly across the floor with a hand feeling up her generous ass while she felt another casually rubbing her breast with a deliberate, sluggish motion as if sizing up the contents of the pillowy lump of flesh. She wiggled against the two men escorting her, not hiding the fact that she was enjoying the attention.

“Are you ready to have the time of your life?” whispered one as they walked.

“You know, it’s not too late to get those condoms,” said the other.

She smirked when she was laid down, sitting on the leather furniture. Her bare ass sat against the cold fabric, making her shiver a little. The crowd stationed before her. But her thoughts were far too distracted by one thing to deny their urgings. “I’ll have none of that.” Her hand crawled towards her exposed pussy as she spread her legs on the couch. Neon pink lights glowed overhead. “Why would I even ask for such a thing when I know full well none of you can manage to get me knocked up?” Her voice was so sweet yet taunting that some of the group gritted their teeth and a little fit of fury.

Curses and words of admiration resounded in the space. Before they formed a proper order of things, she wondered how she got into this mess. In hindsight, it was Shirou and Sakura’s fault for having intimate nights all the time. Still she couldn’t help but be amazed at the fact the she was presenting herself to this group, that she was giving them the go-ahead to have sex with her. Was she always this lenient? Well, thinking about it clearly, it’s not like they could actually get her pregnant. Any and all actions she’d take her would vanish once things end. She saw no consequence, only advantages and more reason to enjoy it.

Snapping her out of her reverie, the thugs finally made their move.

Finally, she thought and was welcomed by the sight of a toned man looming over her. His erect cock stood like a flagpole and looked tempting. It was red with stiffness, ready to skewer her. Her heart leapt at the prospect and crazy hallucinations she was making up. What did he see at that point? Did she seem like a crazy slut who was over her head? It was cumbersome, but it was the truth. She wanted it, after so long of hiding her corrupt desires. Only watching the pair of lovebirds at her residence had been driving her mad. As her legs spread to greet the first cock she was going to have in a long, long time, her honesty bubbled up into the surface. She watched him stroke his erection to her naked, sprawled out body. “Are you ready?”

The man was flabbergasted before letting out a chuckle. “I should be the one asking you that. But yes, are you ready? I’m not going to go easy on you. After watching you give us that fucking perfect stripshow and sucking off our guys, there’s no way I’d settle with just using your cunt once. I’m going to make you cum more than you can ever imagine, slut.”

“Let’s see it then,” she replied haughtily. “No man can ever dominate me. What makes you any different?”

“Why you!”

Rider’s words were effective. As the man positioned himself to align his swollen manhood to her entrance, her heart raced with the ever burning anticipation of finally getting what she deserved. She had come here to eliminate them, to get rid of their presence and protect the boy. How did it end up with her giving them just what they wanted? In truth, she might’ve seen this coming. Or she might’ve wished it hadn’t gone as she planned, and all these men managed to drive her to the point of lust. Either way, she watched with bated breath as the first cock in more than a millennia teased her entrance. She bit her lip as dribbles leaked out of her narrow slit. Her folds were rubbed up and down by the intimidating head until she felt it slip inside.

“Shit! I didn’t know you were this tight!”

“Gah!” Her mouth gaped open reflexively and she let out a voice that affirmed his words. Her hands swung back and clutched tightly to the recliner while her curvaceous body arched, pushing her large breasts out. Burning sensations flooded her nerves as her womanhood was penetrated by a lowly thug, a stranger with no virtue or valor, someone whose sole intention was to fuck her. There were no pretenses. He simply wanted to have his way with her, and she wanted to get fucked, to be thoroughly stripped off of the clean image she had of herself. The leather screeched at the pressure of her fingernails digging in when his cock reached the halfway point. “Mmmmmmphhh!”

“Take this… you fucking slut!” He gritted his teeth and slid himself out, but only briefly. He slammed full force against, burying the entire mass inside her slick pussy. The woman jolted back at the force and her cries echoed.

“Ahh… fuuuuuck…. Ahhhh!” she moaned under her breath as the thug started thrusting deeper into her. Her glasses fogged up and tilted to the sight. His rhythm seemed to be an afterthought. He was only concerned with making himself feel good with her cunt. And that excited Rider. Her body shook and large breasts jiggled enticingly. “Oh god, ahhh! Ahhh! Ah! Ahh! Yes, that’s it! You’re… Ah! A lot better than most men!”

That seemed to spur him as his movements started creating loud slapping sounds when it hit her body. In and out his manhood rubbed against her wet pussy. The feeling it incurred was out of this world. Rider was in total bliss and let her voice run wild.

His hands reached both sides of her hips, clutching them before using them to pull her towards him as he thrust forward. Rider’s tits bounced in a hypnotic motion as he ruthlessly pounded at her with reckless abandon.

“Damn, he’s really going at it. Doubt she can even hear us at this point.” One of them snickered.

“Why are you guys standing around there for? Move it! I’ve got this all on camera, so make sure you thoroughly use her!”

Their voices didn’t have any weight on her. She was too busy getting riled up with her pusy being ravaged.

Soon two presences approached her from opposite sides of the couch. Another pair of swollen dicks loomed over her wretched face. The soft cushions shifted at the weight of their knees.

“Hey, who told you to relax. Come on, service us like the slut you are.”

She was helped by the two in raising her hands up to wrap their members in her palm. She stroke them idly while being fucked hard by the first person. Her hands moved almost automatically, prompted by the familiar feeling. A hand grabbed her cheek and turned her to the side where the cock she was stroking stood. In an instant, she was met with the musk prodding her lips. Soon it entered her mouth without resistance as she rocked against rabid thrusts. The cock sliding inside her mouth rubbed her cheek and pushed in deeper before retracting itself, only to repeat the motion again.

“Just look at her… damn. She’s fucking hot.”

“She’s sucking him off while getting railed. Here I thought this only happens in porn.”

“Shit, when’s my turn to fuck her?”

“Take my cock, bitch. Suck on it just like you did the previous guy. That’s it. Be a good girl and let me fuck your mouth.”

The goddess did as she was told. She wrapped her lips around the massive girth, slurping the thing with all she had while lacing her tongue around the skin. The penetrating stench didn’t dissuade her, only motivate the lewdness she was keeping inside. Her body shook with excitement. She didn’t realize that letting herself become an object of lust to this group of scummy individuals could be so erotic until now.Yet, she was loving every second of it.

“What’s wrong?! Is that all you have?!” She shouted after ungagging herself for a moment.

Blatant curses were thrown out. They glared at her with a hint of determination and frenzy now. Each person molesting her broke in a fit of fury as they raised their pace and pushed her holes to their limit. Silently she commended herself for manipulating them so easily, but her attention was brought back to the sensation of her feverish pussy being used like a toy. Meanwhile, a pair of hands clasped her head, and the person who did this started fucking her mouth just as much as the man hitting her lower caverns had. She was in total bliss. Nearly every part of her was being used for other people’s pleasure. Burning waves hit her from down below.

“Aghh!… Mmmmphhh!…. Mmmphhh!” Her mouth was completely stuffed as the person pushed in deeper until he was hitting the far end of her mouth. It had not gone to her throat yet. Yet.

“Fuck! I’ll show you! I’ll get you pregnant just you wait!” She turned her eyes to her first partner. At this point in time, calling him a berserker wouldn’t be a stretch. He shoved his rock hard cock, repeatedly hitting the entrance to her cervix. No doubt her words had made him determined to get her impregnated, she mused. But truth be told, this was the first time anyone took her so aggressively, desiring for her to bear a child. His grunts came one after another in a fury. Rider was almost lost to the feeling if not for her keeping the other cock occupied with her hand, stroking it affectionately and slowly.

It took two more minutes before she felt the cock throbbing before her womb, and another moment for it to let out a huge burst. Spurts of semen passed through her vagina and hit her deepest area. His hips pushed forward, meeting her own as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Aaaaaughhhhhhhhh!” She cried out as hot, fertile seed invaded her lower region. The feeling was euphoric. She had almost forgotten how the sensation went. But by the time he filled her up to the brim, lasting well over several seconds, her mind was swirling. However that didn’t last long. Another throbbing grabbed her attention from the euphoria. Inside her mouth, the heavy manhood throbbed and let out white spurts into her mouth, albeit of a lesser quantity this time. Unable to hit the entrance to her throat, it sprayed about, hitting her cheeks.

By the time the person took himself out of her sticky mouth, more dribbles spurt and hit her nose; a speck hit her disoriented glasses. He grinned at the sight, stroking his mast until he came onto her massive exposed chest as well.

The man who had been burying himself in bliss slid out of her hole, where streaks of his residue managed to leak out bit by bit, splattering the floor.

“Shit, he really filled her up.”

“That’s the third load she swallowed. Alright, guys, keep it coming. We’re going to break her in.”

This time another man helped her stand up only for her to be pulled back down onto his lap. She had lost track of which person was going to fuck her this time, and she didn’t try to care. This person’s manhood slid between her ass cheeks as she placed her hands on her knees.

“That’s it….. No need to rush. Work your ass. Let’s see how you make me hard, you whore.” He said from behind, rubbing her rear as he caressed it with his fingers. His hand slightly squeezed on her mound and gave it a playful slap.

“Fine,” she gasped. Looking back at him, a thin smile split her face. “I’ll play your game. But I doubt you’ll be able to fuck me as hard as the previous one.” After a second, she wedged his pole between cheeks and grinded herself against, before swaying from side to side. The man looked agitated by her earlier comment but eventually let it slide and enjoyed her wanton movements.

Before she knew it, another cock emerged from the dim space and confronted her. She freed one hand and started rubbing the member up and down before wrapping her mouth around it nonchalantly, as if it was natural to her. The massive cock was the one that surprised her before. It proved a far more difficult challenge to get inside her mouth. Her spit started covering it inch by inch as girth stretched her lips thin. She lapped at the tip inside her mouth before taking it out and kissing the sides, while coating the length with her spittle using her outstretched tongue.

She sucked on this new participant while rubbing and teasing the one behind her. Another firm slap hit her backside before she felt the tip starting to prod her drenched folds. He started kneading her ass. “You don’t know how much I’ve dreamt of this ass since you did that strip show. It’s like a perfect piece of artwork. You know, I’d pay any amount of money if I can get your ass for myself.”

Her hair rustled free and framed her face as she pleasured the one in front with her mouth. She felt another playful slap hit her butt. After a moment, the cock slipped inside, and once again her pussy was stretched to accommodate this intruder. The newcomer didn’t take long in thrusting with short, fast paces. A delighted smile drew across his face as he started feeling her tight, wet hole. Hands crawled to her hips, pulling her back down to his lap, meeting his thrusts. This drew her back from the dick in front, but for a brief moment only. Soon she took the massive tool and wrapped her lips around it before she was seesawed back and forth between being fucked from behind and sucking the cock in front. Countless thoughts raced in her mind, wondering what the state of her body was, and how many cocks she had already taken. 

“Mmmmm.. Mmmmmmmmm!” She mewled as she bounced on his lap. Content with another cock using her pussy, her eyes rolled back a little inadvertently. The feeling of being completely stuffed like this excited her. The sensation of bouncing on a stranger’s lap, fucking his cock, and sucking dick was sending torrents of pleasure across her body. Her slick pussy wrapped around the excited cock as it pushed in and retreated with a very quick pace. His shaft hadn’t even fully unsheathed from her used hole before slamming once again and hitting the end of the cavernous hole.

Heat radiated from their rapid movements and spread throughout her body. She had been screwed not once but twice now. Rather than satiate her, it only made her want more, more cocks to fuck. She wanted to use her womanhood to the fullest after a long period of dormancy. She wanted to thoroughly enjoy the act of sex.

“Yeah! Spit roast her! Show that arrogant bitch what she deserves!”

She felt her body suddenly shift. Visions of the people surrounding her blurred when her entire body was grabbed and pulled into a different position like a ragdoll. Loud cheers came as her body was bent over and tilted in parallel to the floor .Her hands immediately found the body in front while her ass was raised, but they were immediately taken away and pulled to her back, nearly arching her body. The man behind stood up and started driving his cock deep in her already soaking wet hole. She was held up by her hands to prevent her from falling, and found difficulty breathing from her enclosed mouth. The sudden motions had taken her by surprise, and both cocks didn’t wait for her to regain her bearings.

Another loud slap hit her slutty ass, making it jiggle while the crowd voiced out their praises and demeaning descriptions of her body. The music going on seemed to make it hard for her to hear them. Nevertheless, she was pounded on both sides, face fucked and slapped on like a disposable doll. Really, what would Sakura think should she see now? Her breasts swung back and forth with each forced movement. They looked bigger now thanks to gravity pulling them down. Rider felt a tear shed from the two corners of her eyes as her mouth was completely stretched to its fullest. She had never allowed such a large lump of meat to dominate her mouth before. It was a new experience after the other.

Meanwhile, they two were having the time of their lives, pleasuring their cocks with her private parts. They grinned to each other and thought they had complete control over her.

“Aaaahh….. I haven’t had pussy in a while since my girlfriend dumped me. I must say though, her ass is nothing compared to our little bitch here.”

“True that.” He gruffed and jacked his massive cock in her mouth.

“What a girl. She’s taking our cocks like a champ.”

“Hey! Go finish already! We’re dying to take our turns here!”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up already. I’ll be done in a minute.”

Contrary to what he said, it took more than a few minutes. Rider was starting to feel a strain in her mouth, even though she was a Servant. Drools came pooling down from the narrow slits of her mouth. Her pussy was in no better shape either. The repeated exposure to the thrusting was molding the shape of her cavern.

It took another moment of swinging back and forth. The pressure of being weighed down by her breasts had been growing to the point that she was beginning to call them a burden. They didn’t alert her of the impending climax they had in store. A sudden gush erupted from her nether regions. The hot liquid jammed her tunnel and mixed with the residual cum that had been there since a while back.

“Aughh! Aughghhhhh!” She cried in muffled protest, eyes widening to the feeling of her insides overflowing with sloppy mess. After a second, her mouth was struck with an equally sticky residue. Her throat came under attack by the tip of the hefty shaft before spurts of hot, messy cum ran down the small tube leading to her stomach. She swallowed without any choice. Sher was forced to take in ounces of white stuff to drink while the men around her exclaimed.

The stench of masculine musk wafted around as the two filled her up to exhaustion. Her body spasmed at the process. After a moment, her mouth was freed, and she was able to clear her throat.

“Yeah, swallow it. We’ll have you drink as much cum as we want.”

“The night’s still young. Keep moving!”

“Fuck, this sexy hottie is going to be wrecked at this rate.”

It didn’t take long before someone replaced the person behind. She sat back down into his lap upon his urging, giving her a brief window to take in what was happening. Her senses steadily composed themselves. Her mouth still tasted of semen, but that was easily pushed back to the crevices of her mind. Looking back, she saw the person caressing her hips, as if astounded by the shape. His face looked enamored by her body. This excited her. She felt like she was being worshipped.

“What’s wrong?” She asked slyly, smiling under her bespectacled face.

He was pulled away from his fantasies, snapping into attention. His toned body was one of the best ones she’d seen, and his erection didn’t fall short from the rest. “Just appreciating you, hot stuff. Has anyone ever told you that you are the sexiest woman in the world?”

That got her flustered. “N-no…. Nobody has told me that.”

“Well you are…..” He ran his hand down her back, sweeping aside her long, vibrant hair. The way he moved so carefully sent satisfying tingles all across her body. She felt her nipples harden and protrude from the contact. She shivered once his wrapped around her waist then her breasts. He cupped them from the underside. The sizable pair looked like it would spill in his grasp. He prodded her skin, pulling the masses upwards as if feeling the entire weight. Rider felt herself push her chest out as she grasped her knees. Eyes drawing close, she quivered at the meticulous touches, “You are on hell of a sexy lady. You’ve got a dynamite body that’s only seen in supermodels. It’s like I’m staring at the face of a goddess beauty. Even with all the slutty stuff you’ve been doing up until now, you are still the epitome of dazzling, gracious, charm.”

She joined him in cup her breasts, letting her moans come into contact with the cold air. Examining his features, he didn’t look too bad. He had nice, neat black hair and slightly tanned skin. Pleasure and arousal hit her as she squirmed against his touch. “Thank you…. You flatter me to no end.”

Reaching back, she began to stroke him, feeling his stiffness in his palm and delighting at the attention of his hands squeezing her breasts. A thrilled sound escaped her lips as the tall length grew in girth and was about ready to take action. After raising herself with her legs spread, she rubbed the tip up and down her entrance, pleasuring herself, before slipping it inside.

“Ohh…. yesss!” She moaned, her eyes reaching the ceiling while tongue escaped her outstretched mouth.

“Hahaha! You haven’t gotten tired of cock yet?” He gripped her hips and held her against his lap as they slowly descended into an intimate display of debauchery.

“No! Ahh! Ahh! Ah! Ahhh! Ahhh!” Rider bounced up and down his lap, her tits swinging around to the erratic movements.

The man laughed at that. “I don’t know from what planet you’re in, but anyone in your position would be unconscious, cum dripping from everywhere. Yet here you are, riding me like a queen. I don’t know what to say really aside from you being such a good fuck and cocksucker. Really, you are great.”

As she continued the bounce, fucking the delicious cock up and down, she mused at the compliment. Riding was after all her specialty, and she would be more than glad to show off.

It was intense when they got into a steady rhythm. The two made love on the couch, Rider with her eyes closed, humping the lascivious manhood that was dominating her senses, and the person keeping her up, massaging her bountiful tits every so often. Their fucking went into a slow, luxurious pace as Rider enjoyed the feeling of her cavern being plundered a third time. Was it the third already? Rider couldn’t believe just how she had been having sex. It felt like ages had passed since this started. Yet she was still enjoying it, enjoying the feeling of her pussy prodded and stirred up.

“Hey,” a person walked up to them, “sorry to interrupt, but go you uhh.. You know?” He gestured to this crotch where a half-erect member stood.

“Gladly.” Rider licked her lips seductively, making the man gasp in anticipation. Her tits swinging back and forth from the rhythmic thrusting, she reached out to the cock in front and began stroking it.

“Were you watching this entire time?” She purred as she stretched her tongue, keeping her balance on the thick shaft.

“Y-Yeah….” His eyes widened. “You were stroking me earlier then forgot all about me. I-I’ve actually been waiting to have a go at you but can’t seem to get a chance.” Before long, he shivered upon feeling Rider wrap her warm mouth around his skin. She started sucking him off as she heavily from the slow fucking the other guy was giving her.

“Then shall we make reservations?” said the woman cooly, taking his cock in and out while his tits were being massaged.

“I’ve got a better idea,” chimed in a voice from behind. Rider and the other man looked turned to him for answers. He smiled. “Let’s change positions.”

Rider was prompted to stand up, interrupting her blowjob, and turned around to face the one sitting on the couch. She glanced at his chiseled form before being pulled in, climbing the furniture with her knees and hovering over his lap. He grabbed her asscheeks and pulled them apart. He spread them, emphasizing on the backdoor above her pussy. “I’m still far from cumming, so you can take her other hole while I take her pussy.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “Wha-”

“Sounds like a plan.” The other one licked his lips. “I’ve always had a thing for anal. My cock’s all lubed up thanks to her blowjob, so let’s try it.”

“What are you doing?!”

But before she could protest, she felt him place a hand on her ass and poking his tip against her tight pucker. Words couldn’t accurately describe how the stinging sensation she felt when her asshole was penetrated by a foreign object for the first time.

She swung her head back and screamed, “Aaaaaaaaauugghhhhhhhh!”

An enormous wave hit her. The shaft struggled to dig deeper into hole. It felt so massive at that point despite being a normal size, yet it stirred something within Rider. She felt like something was going to come out of her only to be replaced by the feeling of being completely stuffed. It felt alien and totally discomforting. He pushed in mercilessly, tearing away, and burying his stiffness in her ass, which made Rider shout until her lungs were wrung dry.

“Looks like she loves it.”

“That's the first time we got a response like that from her.”

“Heh… now this is becoming interesting.”

“Shit, this is one of the hottest things I have ever seen.”

“Hey, you still got that camera rolling?”

“Of course, no way in hell I’m gonna miss her taking double penetration.”

“Send it to me later. Actually, let’s make copies.”

But before she could regain semblance of her usual self, something prodded along her vaginal lips. The feeling interrupted her exclaiming, and she looked wide eyed at the man beneath her, smiling at her erotic face. “We’re just getting started, lady. I hope you brace yourself, because this will be a wild ride!”

Forced down, she plunged, skewered by another cock to her vacant pussy this time. Her mouth gaped wide, and her vision swirled, turning white, as two cocks started banging her side by side.

“Yeah that’s the stuff!”

“God, she’s so tight! Her ass is scraping my dick off! Hey, loose up will you? Relax!”

Rider gritted her teeth, amidst the hectic motions of their cocks moving disorderly in her vagina and ass. She felt the two rods rub against her walls. Her arms landed on the person’s shoulders, trying to keep her study while she was being pushed down by four hands.

“Relax, babe, and this will turn heavenly,” whispered the man beneath her. “Come on, where’s that goddess from earlier? You know this isn’t nearly enough for you.”

Taking a moment, she breathed deeply and glanced at herself. Her nerves started transitioning from acute twinges to pleasurable signals as she steadied her stance and aligned her body with the pace that they were in. She slammed her ass down, meeting the two cocks.

“That’s it, good girl.” He reached and rubbed her thick chest, then gave it a long lick before settling on sucking on a teat, rolling his tongue around her nipple.

She shivered and moved her body on her own as she lowered her hips to meet the two cocks waiting for her. Stinging sensations still crawled from her anus, but it didn’t hurt as much as it did now. Dictating the pace, she started fucking the two at the same time. Her two holes were mercilessly occupied, and her mind dove into a serene bliss of ecstacy. A slap hit her backside, but that was only a fragment of the sensations driving her mind. In seconds, she was having the time of her life. “Ahh yeahh, Awwhhh yeah! Yeahh! Ahhh That’s it! Fuck me you two! Fuck all of my holes! Fuck me until I pass out! I’m in heaven!”

“Damn it, you’re such a sexy bith! I’m going to cum inside ass until it’s jammed with my spunk!”

The men laughed and gave her what she wanted. They gave her no quarter and used their tools to bang her holes on their own while she raised and moved her hips of her own accord. The motion looked like twerking, but for more graceful and erotic. It was a mesmerizing sight. They moved her around before one of them grabbed hold of it, bunching it in his hands, before tagging it lightly backwards, pulling her head.

“Fuck!” The Servant shouted in ecstasy. “Fuck! This is nothing like I’ve ever had before! All your cocks are pulling away at my sanity! Come on, you two! Drive your manhoods deep inside my slutty holes! Fuck me harder, with all your might!”

Clambering sound from their surroundings. The two were in agreement as they found a gap to molest her body, groping her ass and tits. The person on the couch continued to suck on her tits, alternating between them. All the while, Rider’s calm persona was gradually washed away and replaced by a more active, sexually awakened, woman. In no time at all did her asshole widened in order to fit the exceedingly large tool pushing her limits. Her hips started moving on their own, as if trying to devour the two cocks with force. At her urgings, the men pushed themselves. Their cocks alternated from digging in and pulling back.

“God damn, you’re riding us like a pro!”

“Look at how you shake your ass! I can’t get enough of it!”

Rider was in bliss as she portrayed her skill by taking two cocks at the same time. In moments, she started feeling a boiling pressure down the pit of her stomach. Her grip on the couch tightened. The hold on her hair tugged at her head as her body crashed against theirs. Her vision whirled as her first orgasm exploded. “Waaaaaaaughhhhhh!”

Her juices splattered out mingling with the leftover semen still dripping from her vaginal walls. At the sight of her body spasming, the two nodded at each other and thrust their hips frantically.

“Are you ready for your next helping of cum, lady?!” called out the man from underneath.

“Ughh…. I’m going to fill your ass up with so much jizz!”

In mere moments, Rider was greeted by consecutive discharges of white hot lust got dumped inside her. Her back arched when her hair came undone, dancing as it unfurled and draped over her back. Her curvaceous figure came into light at her wide chest trembling out. Little by little they spilled their seed into the beautiful Servant.

But before she could even recover from the ordeal, bodies shifted around her. Soon she found herself straddling another person’s lap, facing away this time. In came another cock towards her ass again. The sudden penetration surprised her but not as much as it did the first time. She was bounced again on this cock, making her feel full again, only to be erupted by eve more sturdy poles from each side. They didn’t wait for Rider to give the attention. One just pulled her hand on his member as if she was a doll, while the other rudely wrapped part of her hair around his junk, stroking it, before taking her hand as well and using it to rub her own strands against the masculine organ. Three cocks were yet again molesting her now. She couldn’t comprehend exactly how this occurred, but she was loving it.

“AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH!” She shouted with a wide smile on her face, taking over the movement of her hips. “AHHHHH! THAT’S IT TAKE OUT ALL YOUR COCKS AND USE ME! AHHH! AHH-”

“Shut up, slut. Your mouth is free so why don’t you use it?”

He was right, she thought. How could she waste her spit talking when she could use it to pleasure these men. As she thought that, her lips were helplessly sealed with another delicious helping of dick. Immediately the full length encompassed her mouth that her throat was already being threatened. Her muffled cries could hardly be heard.

And for some strange reason, she found it hot and arousing. Servicing two dicks with her hands, taking one deep in her drenched, cum soaked, asshole, and licking and sucking the tasty meat in her mouth, she couldn’t wish for more, but she knew that wasn’t true. Things were just getting started.

In no time at all did she feel two spurts from her hands. Sprayed with a mixture of cum and sweat, her large, bouncing breasts were smeared with the sticky stuff and covered with the stench of manhood which she could pick up easily even with her brain preoccupied. Left with her hands free, she rubbed her slutty breasts together, spreading the arousing musk throughout her flawless skin as she let her mouth and ass be abused. The men around her snickered and complemented her in a rude tone, but she didn’t mind it.

The long-haired beauty was then moved around with ease. Placed on her back on the couch as two guys pinned her head and bottom, she was banged with as much intensity as before. Her chin was pulled upright to allow the person easier access, and she was stunned by the feeling of having her mouth abused in such a strange way. Though a Servant, her eyes couldn’t stop watering. Her breathing became limited to her nose. And worse of all, the thick cock did not only reach her throat, it skewered her, clogging her tunnel. Contours of the penetration could be seen on her neck, a small lump that moved with each thrust of the man’s hips. Rider’s brain sent signals alarming her. Yet this only added to the thrill. Rider’s arousal steadily peaked. After waiting so long to finally have a taste of satisfaction, the goddess could only hunger for more and more of this debauchery.

It didn’t occur to her that she had cum a second time, and this was without her pussy being stimulated. It was vacant. But her ass and mouth were, they were still fucking her hard and fast. Rider couldn’t stop her drool from escaping as the hard mast kept her mouth agape, rubbing her lips. She could taste the precum and salty juices that she had swallowed from before.

Things took much longer this time. She reached another satisfying climax while they continued to rail her. Her mouth was starting to feel sore. With how much stress her backdoor had been exposed to, she could only guess how red it was now.

Ropes of thick fluid shot through her deepest regions. The slickness of that covered her walls felt foreign and strange, making her spine tingle. She felt it leak out a little, though most of the nectar became trapped when her ass clenched together after the engorged cock retreated. Another splatter hit her crotch and thighs, as if a parting gift, as the meat rod was lifted away, drooping from expelling its seed into the long-haired beauty. A moment later, her mouth was freed as well, and her entire face and body was gifted with a generous amount of hot, thick seed. Her mind was a blur, as her disturbed glasses were smudged with the gooey liquid. She stuck her tongue out to catch some of what’s raining down.

“Geeeez… I’m exhausted.”

“Tap out then. People are still trying to recover.”

The bodacious Servant licked her lips, her legs spread with one hanging from the head of the couch. Her head swam with all the events going on. All her inhibitions and rationality became loose.

She was pulled to stand up, followed this man to the bar, both their bare feet slapping on the cold floor. He sat down on the stool while Rider was forced to take the only open seat available to her; his lap. Needless to say, she was like a pet, riding this man’s cock, grinding it sensual with slow, deliberate movements of her ass as he took a drink from his glass that contained a faint, spicy scent of alcohol. She took a glass as well and drank it up while giving him the time of his life. Everything was so casual and felt so good now.

Taking a swift glance, everyone else seemed to calm down a little, either taking a smoke or drinking. The music still played around the place.

“Mmmm….. That’s a nice look on you,” said her partner referring to her slick body, or her sticky face and the cum splattered glasses. “You’ve really come around. And I thought we’d have a rough time on our hands.” He combed his neat black hair with his hand before taking another sip of his drink.

“Not when you’ve all been giving me a wonderful time,” said the beautiful Servant, wrapping her arm around his neck and grabbing a fistful of his hair. She circled around his lap with his cock plunged deep, more of a way to pleasure him than for her own needs.

He laughed at that. “You really are one hell of a woman. You’ve been bouncing around, riding everyone here to near exhaustion. And look at you grinding against me! Hah, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve had more sex than the average person.”

Rider pressed her bouncing tits against him, smiling seductively. “Let’s just say I can’t turn down a good cock.”

“Damn, that made me cum a little just now.” He started pinching her nipple and squeezing her tit. “Let me cum inside one more time, so I can finish my drink.”

They danced in their special way on the sturdy seat. Slapping sounds came as Rider felt her bum was groped and smacked. Their moans mixed with the air. Soon she was in tranquility, fucking such a splendid specimen. Her eyes rolled as she felt him thrust, shaking her body to the core.

He got her to stand up and bend over the bar counter, standing behind her outstretched rear. Placing a thumb over her folds, he stretched her a little before sticking his cock right back inside. Rider was pushed against the soft wood as he began moving, burying all of his shaft into her wet hole. Her breasts were squashed from his hand pushing down on her back after sweeping aside her hair. The force of his thrusts was remarkable and strong.

“Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahhh…. Augggghh!” She struggled to keep pace with his aggressive pushing. It’s like he was a stallion that was riding her instead. She felt completely powerless under this man. “Oh god! You’re…. Ahhh! Stirring me up! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!”

“Glad to hear it. You’ve been cocky awhile back, so I just wanted to put you in your place a little!” He pushed her face against the table surface, not relenting in the slightest. “By the way, that’s a nice voice you got. It’s got a real catchy tune. Think I’ll make it louder for you.”

He grabbed both her arms and pulled them taut as he jackhammered her with all his got. The woman’s body drawn back like a bow, arching her into a wide curve with her head sticking up. Rider couldn’t believe how much pleasure such brute force fucking was giving her. Her glasses were quaking under the pressure yet still held on, just at the corner of her nose.

After a few moments, he spoke up slyly, “Hey, why don’t we make a wager. If I make you cum first, why don’t you give us another show around that pole, huh? Get all the boys alive again. What do you say?”

In between the rough thrusts, Rider managed a small nod, not even replying back what she’ll get if she won. Because she knew who would win in the end.

It was a long, gruelling ten minutes. Rider was fixed to the position she was in. Her wonderful breasts swung with a fast rhythm, rubbing against the surface of the polished wood. **_Slap slap slap slap._** The goddess was having a difficult time containing herself. None of her usual strength was showing. Her nerves and inhibitions coming loose most likely had a hand in it. Not even the Greek gods had the gall to conquer women like her this way. It was like she was back to being a pitiful virgin, overpowered and helpless. **_Slap slap slap slap._** **_Slap slap slap slap._**

“I’M CUMMING! I’M CUUUUUUUMMING!” She cried, grinning wildly as her ecstasy reached a threshold. As she shivered and arched, raising her proud glorious mounds up in the air, squirming from the movement, she let out an explosive gush. The sounds of her ass colliding with his hips continued.

Unexpectedly, Medusa, the great gorgon, lost to a mere man, as she came in waves, soaking his cock. But even though she had already climaxed, he was still going, banging her with the same powerful thrusts he started with. It took another long moment, before he started to throb, and that was when he slowed down. Still held in place, she couldn’t believe what was happening. Another undefinable length of time passed and he picked up again. She had cum once again in the meanwhile.

“Looks like I win. I hope that gets you knocked up. You said we can cum inside as much as we want.” He grinned at her as he sent a torrent gushing through her insides. Unable to move, her body spasmed at the assault, her pussy brimming with semen as another spurt reached her cervix. If she hadn’t had the special condition of being a Servant, she would no doubt be knocked up from the amount she was given. Once he let go of her wrists, she fell on the counter, an excessive amount of cum dripping from her now abused slit, gaping wide as if it had been stretched and unable to recover its original form.

Head hanging onto the flat surface, the woman’s chest heaved as she drew long breaths, feeling herself leak with oozes of men’s lust. Her glasses slung forward, tipping towards the side, cum trailing down the fragile specs. She heard an applause from behind her, as a shot glass came round from the side. Her eyes looked to the side and saw the bartender winked at her, saying that’s to pick her up for her dance show. Wordlessly, she drank the alcohol without prying to what was inside, only to taste something spicy and delicious. Her mind wavered and the scenery suddenly came loose, like a blurred out picture.

“Hey, come on, where’s our show!”

“Get up to the stage and dance.”

Teetering as she stood up, Rider found motivation to keep her word. Unsure of the cause, she couldn’t bring herself to reject them. Her senses just tingled and she felt herself on high, finding no amount of reason to not debase herself. Naked, she sashayed towards the elevated platform, bumping into chairs, and occasionally to men, who in turn found the opportunity to grope her in various places. It took a while until she reached the familiar pole. She started dancing around it, using it to support herself. Crossing her legs around the smooth metal, she twirled around until her feet touched the floor, all the while her long hair flung around. A feeling of sweltering heat circled around her body. Her heart raced as she saw her naked body do such perverted positions, all for the entertainment of these thugs.

Facing her audience, she positioned her back against the tall shaft and began grinding herself, squeezing it between her shapely butt and descending to the floor until she was squatting. Her entire body swayed as she slowly got up again, her sweat covered breasts bouncing to her breathing and flourishing movements. She spun to face the object and stuck her ass out, dancing it as she swung her head around. Her hair moved like a snake as it followed her lead. For some reason, her arousal wouldn’t calm down. She couldn’t stop moving her body. Exhaustion was still a way off.

To her surprise, someone suddenly got behind her and started fucking her against the pole while the others cheered. She bit her lips and pushed herself to meet his hips. They fucked on the dance stage until he came on her ass, an amount to rival the previous ones.

Afterwards she found herself lying on her back on the couch. Her legs were raised, folded back close to her shoulders. She felt something vibrating, thrusting in her used cunt, and found that someone was on top of her, pressing her down on the couch.while rocking his cock back and forth inside her. His arms pinned her legs down, making her feel helpless and unable to move. His quick pounding made her howl and moan. The idea that she was being used without consent was edging her. It took several minutes before she felt heat build up on her nether regions. She felt a torrent hit her cervix. Wave after wave, the warm liquid slipped inside, filling her up with baby batter. Yet the cock kept her plugged in, and before she knew it, he was thrusting again. Mad grunts flared in his mouth as he fucked her like a steed. When an indiscernible amount of time passed and his cock throbbed and squirted hot jizz inside again, her vision spun. Doubtless the amount could get her pregnant were she only a human. The idea exhilarated her, but not as much as how these people were trying so hard even though it was impossible. It was fun. She smiled happily.

Now she was moved around again until she found herself lying on top of another person. Her pussy was unceremoniously plugged in again with the familiar stiff feeling that she had become accustomed to. But another one came and took the other hole. The realization came late, as her mouth was taken in by a meaty shaft. They started moving against her will, and soon she found her holes helplessly plugged and banged to their delight. Yet, that was hardly the end of it. Two cocks came on opposite sides. Her hands were guided towards them and forced to jerk them off as she herself was being fucked in a chaotic mess of cocks pulling back and forth. All five cocks had their way with her, and her mind was overloaded with feelings of pleasure, shame and despair.

But after experiencing her first defeat, she was now more determined than ever to command influence over them and show just how much of a skilled rider she was.

Without a predefined tempo, the two cocks rubbed at her hands haphazardly, then she began rubbing them, using her fingers to massage their stiff masses. Shaking her hips up and down, she took control of the ones pounding at her lower holes. The large sofa squeaked at the pressure she put in, humping and riding their stiffness.

“Oh god! She just feels too good!” said the one who was ravaging her ass. He was tensing up, eyes clenched tightly. No doubt on the verge of exploding from her masterful movements.

One of them flung his head back while his rod was worked on by her expert hands. “Her hand is so fucking soft and smooth! It’s fucking draining me! Feels like she’s using magic or something!”

She grinned wickedly while wrapping her long tongue like a snake around a piece of meat. Every part of her body moved and pleasured these men without missing a beat. After all, she was a goddess, one who was bedded by a god. Her large, plump rear bought judgment down and elicited more feral cries from her surroundings. It was like a collision of fireworks shooting off at the same time. They sprayed her with their jizz, further soiling more of her divine body with the white fluid.

Their minds were in complete disarray, as the entire group thugs who had planned to coerce her kept their cocks joined and rubbing her. Sweet voices of pleasure rang out before another wave came and exploded inside Rider. Her head flung back a little, spilling the cock from her mouth with an audible pop. The rush of adrenaline she felt when she allowed them to dump their fertile seed inside so willingly made her realize just how far she had gotten, just how much depravity she had fallen into, and the lack of remorse that’s within her. Any semblance of shame was gone from her mind. She felt nothing wrong about it. If Sakura was allowed to have her way with Shirou everyday, then why shouldn’t she this one time with all these men? Was it so wrong to indulge in one’s pleasure after a long period of self-restraint? After all, she was a powerful Servant, a mythological presence with her own wants and needs.

After men fell from exhaustion one after another from cumming more than two times, she was finally let go, surrounded by limp bodies. Some were sprawled out on the floor, panting and sweat covering from their bodies. The sex had been overwhelming after all. They hadn’t met a woman like Rider.

“Is that all you have?” smiled the long-haired beauty as she stood up. Scanning the room, she found a certain blonde hair man, slumped on a chair, naked. Her hips swayed as she stepped silently toward him. Before he could turn to look, she had gotten down on her knees. It was entertaining to watch his face contort into surprise and fright. She wouldn’t allow him to rest just yet. “What happened to all the bravado you had before?”

“You slut….” He was breathless as Rider gave his member a long, sensual lick, while squeezing her breast. The shaft didn’t come alive until half a minute later.

“That’s an understatement,” she stated. “Now, are you going to give me a good time or not?”

Perhaps it was due to her provocation, or her appetizing eroticism, but he grunted as precum was starting to leak out from his tip. Rider didn’t await any instructions as she got up and hovered over his lap, still stroking him while pointing it towards her vacant hole.

“Such a sturdy cock! It slipped inside so easily! Ohhhh! It’s reaching deep inside!” Lewd was the only way to describe Rider’s expression at that moment. Tongue lashing out, she went up and down the entire length, riding it like to the point that not even his partner could keep up. As she sped up on her riding, the blonde was hard at keeping track with reality. The sheer dexterity and technique gave his cock a good struggle to contain his eventual climax.

“Shit, what happened to that woman that was protecting that kid?!” He reeled back, trembling from the high he was experiencing thanks to Rider’s capable banging of his dick.

“Why are you even mentioning him? It’s just as two fucking here.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. Her wet slit made slick noises as she pumped every fiber of that meat inside, deeper and deeper each second.

He came not once, but twice, after what seemed like a gruesome trial. Yet still she wasn’t satisfied. “Oh is that all you have? I still haven’t even started.”

Her venomous grin had him frozen as she continued to bounce on his lap. It seemed that they were going on forever. Squeezing him dry, she came once more, shock running through her spine. She engulfed his cock with a hot mess. The look on his pale, lifeless face made her chuckle when she left him. “Oh my, it seems like you were all-talk after all. I guess I will look for another person to play with.”

By the time she turned, everyone was already tired. Rider took that opportunity and rounded the spacious scene. She gave them a glimpse of heaven. Her breasts bounced up and down on tired bodies, wailing for her mercy. But the woman couldn’t help but engorge herself in the sweet sensation of sex. The goddess took their cocks one by one, making them cum countless times until she neared her own inevitable climax.

Arms behind her head, rode another person to the edge of their sanity while sprawled across the floor. The rigorous movements caused her admirable tits to swing freely, catching the eye of her partner though he was already wiped. With one last slam, she came hard, but not before making him cum three more times. Her voice rang across the floor as she buried the entire length in her cum filled pussy. Head flinging back, the thug let out a hoarse voice signaling his own orgasm, sweat breaking across his forehead.

Taking a scoop with her finger and bringing it to her tongue, she stood triumphantly before the fallen comrades under the dim bar. Around her were making breathless sighs and pained groans. “Looks like everyone can’t move any longer, what a shame. I could still go for another round.”

Walking across the floor, naked and cum dripping down her legs and breasts, she found her jeans and sweater in a sorry state on the floor. It looked like someone had sprayed their jizz in some parts. She couldn’t find signs of her bra anywhere and she remembered her panties had been given away. Rider put the discarded clothes on sans underwear, swaying her hips and bending over exaggeratingly. There was a tear that exposed her navel. A cum stain ran down through the middle of her top. Her nipples poked through the cotton fabric

As she glanced around, she found the camcorder on the table; a red light blinked near the camera, indicating that it was still ton. She examined it and watched several clips. Smiling, she closed it and set it down. “Make sure you save this data in your computer,” she said in a sensual voice. A person overheard her and his cock pulsated at her implication. “I wouldn’t mind being recorded for another of our little….. Excapade.” Striding forward and giving them another glance, she smiled. “I must say all of you weren’t half bad. It’s been a while since I had this much fun. I hope you can entertain me next time as well. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

After striding across the quiet floor, she turned to a person sitting at the bar facing away, almost fast asleep. His black hair shined with weak lights near the counter. She wrote something on a nearby pad and inserted it in his pocket before giving him a peck on the cheeks.

Swaying, she strode towards the exit, refreshed and felt like a great weight had been lifted from her body. “See you at the shop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Rider's encounter at the bar, she's now enjoying a rather loose and thrilling venture.

It was a busy time for the train station in the city. The ticket gates let out streams of people going in opposite directions. Digital sign boards showed the timetable and schedules of the transits.

The sun was at its peak when Rider found herself in the middle of the station. In her usual sweater and jeans, she noticed a distinct drop in the temperature lately, thus wished she had put on an extra layer of clothing before going out.

“Rider!” A voice called out to her from the ongoing flow of people. A man made his way through the gaps and approached the woman.

“Darren!” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she was pulled into an embrace with her pressing her chest tightly against his body. “It’s good to see you again.” Immediately, she felt his hands crawl down and toy her ass.

“Hey, babe. It’s good to see you, too. I wouldn’t miss a chance to hang out with such an awesome lady after all.” He gave her ass a firm squeeze, eliciting her mewls as she smiled.

“How are the guys at the bar?”

“They’ve been busy ever since that night you had with us.” He grinned and let go of her. “Some of them said they’ll catch up after we arrive at the hotel.”

“I see.” She let out a knowing smile. Had she been the same Rider a few days ago, she would have announced this was all crazy and left. But unlike Saber, she was not one with rigid morals. For the most part, Rider chose her life because it allowed her to be with Sakura, her Master and the girl she was fond of. It was due to the happiness it entailed that she continued on with her life, not as a monster or a fallen goddess. Yet this decision came with a consequence. Being an irregular amongst ordinary humans, the feeling of loneliness and alienation encroached her. Not unlike how she was treated harshly during her time as Medusa, but more of like a wall had been put between her and these seemingly normal humans.

But these people she was with now gave her a small sanctuary to relax and discard her walls. Though it was for perverted means, they gave her a place where she could run rampant, letting her hidden desires explode, to let her fantasies come to fruition. Medusa, as a mythical figure, was not a woman of prudish taste. She loved sex just as any woman, perhaps more, yet with her isolation, the desires only grew stronger. Her estranged relationship with these people provided Medusa, the gorgon, and Rider, the companion of Sakura, to come to terms with their long-held wish of freedom. With them, she was free to have sex with anyone at anytime.

That dynamic wasn’t bothering anyone, and it held no threats to her Master, so nothing about it helped in any way to dissuade her from abandoning such thoughts. After all, with this her mana supply would be replenished constantly, easing up the burden on her Master.

“Shall we get going then?” asked the woman as she turned her back towards him.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

They made their way through the crowded station until they reached the platform for their destination. There was a clear sky hanging over their heads as they stood amidst a scarce group of passengers waiting for the train to arrive.

“How long do you think the train will take to get to the seaside city we’ll be staying at?” she asked, eyeing her companion through her glasses.

“Should take no less than thirty minutes I believe.” Darren flipped his phone open and checked the time before closing it and putting it back in his jacket’s pocket. He looked around for a minute or two. When his attention fell back onto the Servant, Rider could see a suspicious glint in his eyes. “Looks like we might not be able to get seats with these people around.”

Curious, she took a quick note of the commuters. People ranging from the elderly to children loitered around the benches. The number would most likely occupy most of the train seats, she estimated. “Probably.” Then after studying his features for a moment, she tried to read his mind. No doubt he was plotting something. In all their escapades, she had gotten a good measure of how her companions’ thought processes worked. If the situation presented itself, they would find ways to have fun with Rider in tow. But a train ride didn’t seem at all plausible, not in her mind at least. There were just far too many people to begin with. No matter how much she tried to slice it, there will be strangers and children around. “What’s on your mind?”

“You’ll see.” He grinned and looked back at the train tracks.

It took a minute before the shuttle arrived. The great mass of steel was white and looked advanced. She wasn’t knowledgeable with the technology of this era, so she could only come up with guesses. People lined up in an orderly fashion for the doors, something that Rider found nice to watch. Humans have created an unspoken agreement with these sorts of things it seemed. The idea that with luxury and advancement came with social order was fascinating.

As Rider stepped onto the metal landing, a cold gale swept her face, with Darren following behind her heels. She gazed around; people were getting to their seats or taking standing positions at the aisle. When she noticed open seats to one side, she turned in that direction, only to have a hand stop her by the shoulder.

“Let’s go over there.” He nodded his head in the direction of the doors on the opposite side.

“But there are still seats available.” She raised a brow.

“Just follow my lead.” He grinned.

She pondered for a moment then gave in. “Well alright then.”

The woman led them towards that side of the carriage. Clear, oval-shaped glass windows covered the majority of the sliding metal doors. Peering through it, she could see the other side of the train tracks. People were idling around waiting for the other shuttle to arrive. She grabbed hold of the long steel bar to the side to keep her balance when they departed.

In an instant, the view started to move. The station platform shifted towards her left until it was replaced with verdant green fields and a descending meadow. Above the sky housed not a single cloud. The ambient sounds of the shuttle in motion gyrated in her ears, letting her relax. People started to talk from behind her, gleeful voices that operated in their own worlds.

Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hands land on her waist. They were not holding her firmly, just merely touching her with the right amount to keep themselves still rather than slide off. She looked back at Darren quizzically yet only to find him gazing at the window. He was only taller than her by a mere inch and a half.

“Do you take trains often, Rider?” he asked with a neutral voice, keeping his hands on her.

“Not often. Usually I ride my bike.” She looked towards the moving scenery.

Suddenly, the hands started moving. They crept up slowly from her waist at a lazy pace. The feeling honestly was comforting. It was like receiving a massage. When he was short of her armpits, on her ribs, she felt the hands descend. The feeling made her exhale a warm breath out before pursing her lips.

“You’re a gorgeous woman, Rider,” he whispered in her ear. Forward his fingers went around her to reach the edge of her sweater. She felt a cool draft slip inside and grazed her skin from her navel. That made her quiver a little, but the flap soon closed and his hands started roaming her waists again.

Before long, she felt his hands fiddle with something down her front, then her hips suddenly felt loose all of a sudden. To her shock, she noticed that he had unbuttoned her jeans, giving a small window for her panties to peek out from.

“We’re inside a train you know,” she whispered back to him, half-turning. Feeling frisky was well and good, but she didn't think they should be doing this way out here. Public decency was something that she liked after all, just like how people formed lines while entering trains. There were places for flirting, and there were places for fucking.

“Don’t worry, nobody is going to see.”

It was true. Looking around, the area was not at all cluttered with people. Most of them were engaged with their own things, checking their phones, reading books, talking to their friends. Additionally, at either side of the door was a translucent glass divider, tinted in black. Anyone will have a tough time seeing through it, let alone notice what’s happening.

“Just relax.” His tone was quiet and impish. “If you move around so much, we will get someone’s attention.”

Indeed, if she kept turning her head around often enough, it would look like something was amiss, and she didn’t want the trouble that would cause. She let her shoulders lull and kept her gaze out towards the picturesque scenery. The countryside was littered with small villages, houses that occupied the middle of a large open lot. Trees and bushes came by and obstructed her view at times.

As long as they don’t bother anyone, perhaps a bit of touching wouldn’t hurt. Rider didn't see any harm if only Darren and her were aware of what was happening. Plus, his earlier teasing already got her worked up and feeling hot.

As Darren tugged at her zipper, pulling it down, she felt more and more vulnerable, exposed. Her bright purple panties could be seen from the wide gap that her jeans’ flaps made. If the denim wasn’t clinging to her cheeks so tightly, the piece of clothing would have fallen down.

Her breath grew hot. Taking a sidelong glance, she took note of all the men and women and children occupying the carriage. The closest of them all could turn to their heads at Rider’s direction and see her red-face at any moment. Surely they would notice how Darren was standing close behind her and his arms, which were dangling around her sides.

But Rider didn’t do anything. She let his hand dip down. The bands of her panties stretched when his knuckles went inside. A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt cold fingers trace down and reach her lower lips. Could anyone have noticed her? She looked left and right. Still no one was paying attention. No one had noticed that this man was touching her womanhood. No one noticed him bend his fingers to rub against both sides of her pussy lips.

The sensations made her twitch. She took a quick glance around once again but nobody had seen her. Her folds suddenly came under assault. They stretched out wide, tugged apart by two his fingers, making an entrance to her vagina. The void it created sent a jolt up her chest. She staggered a little before glancing around to verify she had not been caught.

“Easy there, no one’s looking.” Darren scratched at her skin. His nails drew a thin line towards her small clit.

“Ughh….” She breathed through her teeth. His fingertips suddenly turned her knob, twisting it. How could she relax? There were people everywhere. The slightest, the smallest squirming, could pull their attention towards her. Yet, as dangerous as it was, doing this here made her head swim.

Darren licked his lips. “It’s hot isn’t it? Doing it on the train.”

She bit her lip and tried to not give out any hints of anything happening to her. Her companion suddenly moved. As he rubbed and flicked her clit with a finger, another hand crept up her flat stomach. It crawled with painstaking leisure that made Rider’s feel goosebumps around her back. Her breath hitched once the hand landed on the cups of her bra. His elbows tugged the hem of her sweater up so that she could see her own elbow. Timidly, she glanced around yet again and saw no one looking her way. But the fear of someone catching sight of her exposed parts still stabbed her.

Nervousness stood at the forefront of her mind. Suspicions of eyes watching her while she wasn’t looking became imminent. And all of those made adrenaline pump through her veins and watch the scene unfold.

Darren was taking his time. The way he brushed against her bra could not be mistaken for mischievous teasing, a test for her will. She steeled herself for it wasn’t going to end with just this. Gently, his palm clasped around her cup, and she breathed in a sigh. Her free hand gave in and took support from the harsh surface of the train door while her other hand gripped the steel bar harder. Still, the scenery flashed before her with different colors.

She was being molested by her acquaintance in front of all these innocent people. That thought was enough to give her mind a thorough spin.

It was during this time that Darren left her clit, surely stiff already from his stimulation, and took shelter in her needy cunt.

“Oh wow, you’re soaked as a fucking river.” He sounded surprised. But a single finger continued onwards.

“Gahhhh!” She let out a sharp gasp as the digit bore down the hole. Her slick pussy had become wet enough that his finger moved with ease, sliding as if greased with oil. Her hips bucked a little against her commands.

At the same time, her breast was subjected to an irritatingly sweet massage. Rider’s chest heaved up and down as the sensation came together. He cupped her enormous mounds, barely able to contain them inside her palm. The way he took them into his own and squeezed them tenderly made her aware of how good it felt to have his rough hand on her.

Darren started pumping his finger in her hole, as Rider arched her back and stuck her tongue. Her nails dug onto the surface of the door.

By the time he inserted another inside, she was quivering and couldn’t keep herself steady. She leaned to one side as her breasts got groped inside the train carriage. Before she knew it, Darren had already pulled her sweater up and let it hang on the ridge above her chest. His attention soon turned to her bra. The sheen of the bright, purple material looked amazing against the light, but it was suddenly pulled up, causing her amazing mounds spill out. The sudden liberation made her dispel a long, drawn out breath.

And suddenly, her head turned to the side, eyes wide. She felt someone watching her just now, but still no one had turned her way. The absence of her cleaning got her thinking unpleasant possibilities, realistic ones at that. It should be so easy for anyone to just turn their head and notice Rider’s front had shed its only protection. Her eyes went back to the glass window. The reflection it showed made her realize just how flushed she was. Not only that, she could see her body hidden only by an arm that was too busy fondling her breast.

Darren continued even in her panic. He pushed his body against her back, surprising her. Sheer cold bared its fangs on her skin as she was squished against the glass.

Her moans were muffled by her pursing her lips together. The frantic movements of his fingers didn’t cease. After a second, another finger pushed into her soaking pussy and started pumping her with dangerous glee. What if someone heard her pussy being ravaged? Surely the amount of lubrication that was rubbing against his digits would alert somebody.

She looked back at Darren. Her face was riddled with desire and pleasure.

“Having fun are you?” He bent his finger to a degree and hit a certain sport that made her twitch and push her ass out.

“Uh huh…..” She gasped and felt her head whirling amidst the tranquility of her surroundings.

“What did I tell ya? It's much more fun doing it out in the open.” He grinned.

While being finger fucked to near oblivion, she felt the band of her jeans start to loosen and escape the area around her hips. She felt his hardness press up against her crack, and immediately after he was grinding her and assaulting her with his fingers feverishly.

Rider gulped and took another swift look around. Seeing that the coast was clear, her hand moved behind took the crotch of his pants. As soon as she felt that massive shaft, she curled her fingers and took it in her palm.

“Ughh…” Darren let a puff out and took his hand out of her breasts to unzip his pants.

In moments, Rider was feeling the erect cock in her hands. She stroke it while being fingered. After all, exchanging a favor made things much more enjoyable.

For the moment, she forgot all about the passengers around them and focused mainly on making her partner cum.

“Oh yeah, work my cock.” He growled next to her ear.

She bit her lips as the intense heat was growing beneath her. His fingers were out of this world, and were honestly the best among her merry group of fuckbuddies. The rough, bulk of those fingers were stirring up her insides. She was basically melting.

Soon, she couldn’t keep her calm anymore. “Ugghhhhh! Fuck! I’m cumming I’m cumming!” Those words came out in a hushed yet aggravated tone, just enough for it to be drowned out by the noises around them. Her rear violently thrashed about as she felt her pussy give in from the expert touches. She drenched those fingers with her lust as they continued to pump away at her cunt. “Oh fuck.... Uwahhhh…..” The pleasure made her entire body tense up. Electricity ran up her spine as she expelled a good amount with stopping. Afraid that she might attract attention, she hung her head low and bit her tongue, forcing her entire body to become rigid.

Rider couldn’t believe it. Her ass was out and exposed into the air conditioned carriage. She was giving quite a show the majority of her parts unveiled. She’d never in all her life just show off like this.

Yet having no choice in the matter and breaking her own taboo was subjecting her to mind wrenching elation.

Just letting her imagination run loose was overwhelming her with thoughts of what could be happening outside of her vision. Rider’s beautiful figure bent over, pressed forward by a swollen cock, could possibly have already been caught by wandering eyes. The way her bare naked tits squished against the glass got more than a few men’s mouths go dry. Her ass sticking out and showing her wide cheeks would make their erections go hard as rocks. The way she kept stroking the erect member behind her didn’t escape the other travelers. Profanities and fantasies about her would come in their conversations. People started calling her a slut and a bimbo who would let just about anyone to cop a feel of her body, a wild and twisted version of herself that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“Now approaching XXXX station,” announced the voice from the train’s speakers.

The scenery changed. From green fields to a concrete jungle, her view abruptly transitioned. She saw the next platform come into the glass window. As their train slowed down to a stop, Darren’s arm caged her in on the spot, taking hold of the door.

“Ahhh..” She let out a breath as the sight got her blood pumping. People were standing around the train platform looking toward one direction or texting on their phone. They didn’t notice Rider was pressed up against the glass. One look would yield them a free view of the Servant’s assets. Her breathing grew intense. Did she want to be seen? Would they be able to see? Thoughts overloaded her mind. Now she really was out in the open, displayed like a mannequin at a clothing shop. Their passing gazes would spell trouble for her. She would be caught. People would find her perversion and alert even more people to her crime. “Guhhhhh…” Eyes rolling back, she came silently.

“You’re giving them a show, Rider. They can see just how much of a slut you are.” Darren smiled thinly and took his fingers from her gaping. They were completely and utterly soaked. Rider could see the juices flowing down before he brought it to her mouth. She had no choice as it forced its way into her mouth. She tasted her own sex while Darren prodded his way, rubbing them against her tongue. The taste was salty yet delicious; she couldn’t believe she was actually sucking her bodily fluid from his fingers. “Hnnnn!” Her lips wrapped around his digits and began treating them as if she would treat his magnificent shaft.

All around Rider, a few men have taken note of her awkward position, though the guy behind her was cornering her to a degree, covering her with his arms and back, the position was enough to provide hints. They felt their bulge come alive while their eyes roamed freely around her disheveled clothes.

Even in her front, someone had caught sight of Rider. This person’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and they wondered whether they were a part of some porn crew.

Meanwhile, Rider’s tits continued to press up against the fixture. Her nipples flattened against the surface.

It was a blessing no one had caught wind of her actions yet. She wouldn’t know what to do should that happen.

Darren had pressed his hips against her backside and was now sticking his member on the crevice of her ass. She sucked in her breath as she felt it wedge the gap. There was nothing like the feeling of his cock just inches away from her sex. Servants consumed mana in order to perform daily activities. It was only normal for them to want their supply at a sufficient point. Rider didn’t have to worry about that any longer, not when she had her special acquaintances with her. Nevertheless she desired the perverse attention, not because of mana.

“This…. This is actually amazing,” she whispered to her acquaintance once he let go of her mouth and returned to copping her mounds.

“Glad you like it.” He rubbed his member back and forth inside her ass crack. He was having the time of his life. No other could make use of Rider like this. She was like a timid kitten which had yet learned how to walk. Feeling up the woman’s soft ass around his growing cock, he failed to notice all the new people who climbed on board.

By the time Rider was absorbed in the feeling that his dry humping had done to her, She involuntarily glanced to her side and found more people occupying the spacious carriage. These newcomers stood around in every direction, but thankfully due to their heads turned away, they couldn’t see her about to take Darren’s cock.

His hands left her tits and found her hips. “I’m going to put it inside now. You better not make any noise,” he said more of as an order than a request.

“Hnnnhhh?!” Rider trembled once she felt him inside. Was she really letting herself be fucked inside a crowded train?

Her eyes remained glued to the nearest person, a tall man talking through his phone while holding onto the ring that was hooked onto the metal bar stretching across the aisle. No hints of him catching onto their activities had surfaced yet.

She kept her palms pressed onto the door, and let Darren have his way since there was nothing she could do. She prayed that this would all be over soon, yet wished that it would last long enough so that she could enjoy his rock hard cock and cum again.

He pounded at her without remorse, even when the train stopped at another station. Again, she saw people idling at the opposite platform. No one took note of her; no one had seen that she was giving it up to the man behind her.

All Rider could think about was how exhilarting public sex was. Before her mind could fully submerge into the euphoria, she snapped back and became aware of her surroundings. IT repeated as long as their ride progressed.

Then as the crowds closed in on her and her partner, she felt him pull out. The motion was unexpected. He hadn’t finished inside her, just like he always does without fail, just like how she let all her partners do, but still took himself out.

Confused, she looked towards him, but he only smiled, as he tugged her jeans back on without buttoning them or zipping them back before pulling her sweater down, leaving her bra at the roof of her breasts.

Though the sudden development gave her some respite from all that had happened, she was still annoyed that it came to a halt. She was so turned on, her mind was dazed. No one had taken notice of them too, she’d observe through glazed eyes, so what sort or reason did he have to stop?

Their ride continued. It was most likely at the halfway point by now. The number of people had increased, but not enough to pack the carriage to an uncomfortable degree. Still, Rider’s heart was beating fast.

Occasionally, Darren’s hand would linger around her rear, and she would feel him press against her. She gasped quietly, liking his shrewdness. Sometimes he would brush her stomach, or her breasts. Rider would shiver and squirm from where she stood.

People steadily trickled inside their carriage. Notably, there were far fewer women than men. As the space became consumed, they found themselves moving away from their original sport. Now almost at the center of the aisle, close to the long pole at one edge of the seat near her. She was growing conscious of the people for a different reason now.

Rider looked down at herself. Sure she had her sweater on, but would they be able to see how her nipples protruded from her clothes? From her point of view, they were standing tall, pointing. She had big nipples and they were sure to become apparent from far away. Moreover her jeans were still undone. The loose flaps created a large opening at her front, exposing her pelvis and her underwear. Thanks to that, the legwear could get undone any second. She felt hot, aroused to a terrible degree. The temptation to sway her hips to urge it downwards was strong.

If Darren was going to do anything, then she would do it herself, she thought as she played with her breast over her shirt. For the first time, she let all reasoning dissipate and embraced the notion of being gawked at. She bit her lip when she teased her nipple. Was masturbating always this satisfying? She could feel now eyes on her; subtle glances that didn’t last a second. And she didn’t mind one bit.

Her hips rocked left and right, provoking her jeans to move though that was of course not enough. Eyes became excited when she tugged at her sweater, giving glimpses of her smooth skin.

Soon she noticed several eyes. They were undeniable, and Rider felt her arousal growing stronger.

Perhaps due to her show, Darren picked up where they left and helped her scratch her itch.

He snuck inside her sweater and caressed her breasts with each hand. She squealed with excited glee from his hands. Her sweater continued to ride up from their movements and soon found itself folded up at her collar again.

“Someone here’s certainly grown bold,” teased the man.

Rider whimpered and bucked her back so that she could feel girth once again. The surroundings didn’t register to her mind, but there were more than some who were enjoying their show. Particularly, Rider’s tits on full display were more than enough to get them turned on and wishing they were in Darren’s place.

Darren pushed her tits out as he found her broad mouth. Their moans were muffled by their tongues entangling. He grinded his bulge against her ass and felt heaven once again.

With how much they’ve been playing, she was surprised no one had called them out yet, or perhaps they didn’t just care.

Darren must have wanted to change places as he urged her onward closer to the seats. She had to hang onto handlebars above to keep herself from falling. Immediately she found a man sitting in front. He immediately averted his gaze while Darren continued to have his way. She didn’t know whether to feel shock or aroused, but this person had surely been watching her for a while now.

Feeling the warm air grazing her skin, she gritted her teeth and tensed. With both hands holding onto her only support, Darren took the end of her shirt and rolled it upwards so that even her back was exposed. She wondered just how hot her body looked now that she was basically topless. She wondered just how much fantasies these hidden observers were crafting. After all, she was originally an earth goddess that even a god’s wife was jealous of because of her beauty. If she couldn’t make a few men pitch a tent, her title and reputation would be in danger, not like it mattered in this modern day.

“A bunch of guys have been watching for a while now,” informed her partner.

“Watching what?”

“You, who else?”

“Really now…” she smirked.

“You sound pleased.” He chuckled. “Well I can’t blame you. Bet more than a few are hard as rocks right now. Who could resist that sexy body of yours right? I guess it goes without saying they probably want to fuck you more than anything.”

“Darren….” Rider let out a breathless voice. “Fuck me. Right now.”

He chuckled. “With pleasure.”

Rider’s eyes set on the man facing her, as Darren unzipped his pants, and then noticed the side-long glance of the one to his side. Adrenaline came surging through her body. Her eyes widened when they made eye contact. She blushed. What was she supposed to do? What should she do?

But she was pulled away from her thoughts once Darren had tugged her jeans back, freeing her ass. Then he pointed his monstrous cock at her entrance. Shock ran through her body when her insides were stretched by his impressive girth. “Ughhhh…..” Her grip on the steel bars compressed. As she exhaled and hung her head while feeling the full force of his shaft boring down, she realized that the person before her was now watching with keen interest. This balding man was chubby, cradling a briefcase on his lap. She let him watch as Darren started thrusting. His eyes were glued to her, rocking from the force, and her breasts bouncing freely with each sway.

Goosebumps ran across her skin. Both the thrill of being exposed and the heavenly feeling of cock made her spine tingle with excitement. It made the sex ten times better, something she wouldn’t have imagined. Inside this crowded train, only her voice did not carry any semblance of intelligence.

“God, Rider, you’re tightening up like a vice.” Darren grunted, pulling out before squeezing her ass. “Is waving your tits around in front of that guy so much of a turn on for you?”

“I-It’s...no! Ghh…. Ahhhh….” She closed her eyes and let her body rock back and forth.

“Sure feels like it.” Darren had a firm hold of her exposed waist to keep her close. “Hey, if you’re having fun with it then what’s to be ashamed about?”

“You’re right… It’s feels fucking good… Ohh! Ohhhhhhh…” Rider moaned. Her vision opened to the man openly ogling at her, particularly her tits flying out.

When their eyes met yet again, it took a moment for the Servant to decide how to react. While her body twitched, she finally gave the man a smile, one that took every ounce of her confidence to pour into. When it was apparent that he wasn’t going to get into trouble, the man broke off his nervousness and nodded as he grinned at her, perhaps saying that she was doing a good job.

The small exchange got her worked up far more than she expected. Her entire body tensed and soon was on the verge of cumming.

“Poor guy,” Darren said behind her. He gave her boobs a firm squeeze while pointing them towards a certain direction, before letting them go and settled for a massage. “Must be painful watching these and not get to feel them, don’t you agree?”

It didn’t take Rider much to decipher what he was trying to say. “I agree…” Rider licked her lips. “Shall we give him a present?”

As if on cue, Rider moved. Her arms laxed and let her lower herself down just enough to hang a few inches above her fan’s face. Now she was basically bent over. All around her she could feel eyes turning and drifting towards her. Doubtless even the person next to this man was watching. In this crowded train she was baring her body to be displayed. Though men probably found no trouble with this, there should be some that thought this was alarming. Surely some thought that she was being raped. She imagined it, against her will, someone spreading her legs so they could stick their slimy cock inside. And shamefully enough, she found it fascinating, appealing even. Sex was far more important to her than some conception people had from her fun. Having a great fuck was what made her day.

Drawing her away from the flood of fantasies, her outstretched tits came under attack by a hungry mouth and hands.

“Uuugggghhh!” She bit her lip to stifle her cry when she felt a long lick lap around her nipple while a hand toyed with her other breast. Looking down, she found the bald man feasting on her mounds. She didn’t know whether to feel elated or disgusted that a complete stranger was doing these things to her. Sure she might be a slut, she had fucked those thugs in a series of gangbangs, but they were far more acquainted with her than this man.

Still though, Rider was unlike a Servant with rigid morals. She was a fallen goddess cursed with misfortune till her death. Now that she was given in this new life, what was stopping her from taking what she wanted?

She licked her lips as she watched this man suck on her breast like a baby, as she rocked against Darren’s magnificent shaft. Just like how those goddesses of myth looked down at mortal men, she salivated at this ordinary stranger tasting her divine fruit.

“How is she?” inquired Darren while keeping his thrusting.

The stranger was startled and warily gave an answer, despite feeling excited. “S-She’s wonderful! I’ve never seen tits this big!”

“I know right? She’s a pretty big slut.” Darren slammed hard against her rear.

The talk went over her head. To be treated like an object was causing her to squirm. These men only saw her as a sexual object. Yet wasn’t it a goddess’ duty to give men what they wished? Being a receptacle to their wishes and desires was a thing that she had surmised when comparing herself to divinities. But it was not for any holy or righteous reason that she considered it now. More than that, she wanted to feel the full extent of carnal pleasure right before her eyes, unhinged from her Master’s supervision. This was Rider, the woman who craves satisfaction and sex.

Before she could think any further, the burning sensation below her abdomen sparked and threatened to get out.

“Darren! Ughhhh!” Rider clenched her together as she flinched and raised the pace of her hips. “C-Cumming…. I’m cumming again!”

She stretched her tongue out as she let an enormous orgasm spill from her slick hole, but it was suddenly caught, by the mouth of the man that had been sucking her tits. He sucked on her lips while rolling her nipples around his fingers. Rider was helpless as this complete stranger made out with her. It was far more exciting than she had ever felt before. This man was probably twice the age of Shirou and not at all good-looking yet here he was kissing the beautiful goddess like he earned it.

Soon, Rider’s jeans fell onto the floor. With how each part her was held up, she couldn’t hope to retrieve it. Darren fucked her regardless even through her second orgasm.

“Mmmphhh…” She moaned against the strangers mouth, tasting his tongue with her own. Despite his appearance, his kisses didn’t taste bad, if only it didn’t have traces of cigarettes. But Rider felt his hand leave her nipple for her clit. His mind raced into a panic, feeling it toyed with his fingers.

“H-Hey,” she heard someone from behind speak out meekly. “C-Can I touch her for a bit?”

“Sure thing, go right ahead,” replied Darren.

Then she felt a third hand wrap itself around her chest. This new hand belonged to an entirely new person. Darren had just given this one clearance to her body, as if she didn’t own it. It’s like she was his personal slut.

Meanwhile, the older stranger kept her lips occupied, giving her only short gaps to breathe before tasting her mouth yet again while playing with her clit. Then he let go and spoke to her, “Lady, you’ve been making me hard for a while now. Is it too much to ask for a casual handjob? I promise it’ll be quick. I don’t last long for my age you see.”

Rider swallowed a lump in her throat and smiled. Her body was still visibly shaking from her orgasm and her partner’s fucking. “If that is what you want.”

Before her eyes, he unzipped his slacks and pulled out his half-erect member. The cock was…. Grotesque compared to what she was used to. Short and with hairs around the base. Still, she made no distinction. A cock was a cock. If it could elate her somehow, she would make use of it. As she thought that, her hands wrapped it and were soon stroking the soft shaft. Meanwhile, he went back to kissing her and playing with her breast. The other hand as well was having fun with her other mound.

It was a blissfully long time before Darren finally had clamped around her hips. His sturdy cock was hitting the deepest parts of her sex. She bit down to keep herself from going insane. Another pair of foreign hands joined in on the fun and started feeling her ass, her hips, her breasts, these strangers made no reservations to hide their shame. They were only interested in the woman who was half-naked and being fucked.

She let out an ecstatic moan when Darren shot his load deep inside her, towards her opening. Just like usual, he came inside her just like the rest of the thugs. The idea of getting her pregnant had most likely imprinted into their minds. They made it their goal to constantly inject her with their spunk so they could her belly bloat up with a child.

The cock in her hand grew alive, nearly enough to poke out of her grip now. Still it was short and unimpressive.

After Darren filled her up with every ounce at his disposal, his cock slipped out of her. Dribbles managed to escape her abused opening and fell down and managed to soak her panties. The mess she made for herself soon vanished from her thoughts as the hands surrounding her began to move.

Rider found herself pulled into a different position. Space was made for her on the seat. She found Darren standing in front of her with a grin on his face as he watched her. But soon she sensed the presence of the people sitting next to her at either side were two hungry perverts. One of them was the older stranger from before.

The old stranger turned her head his way and engulfed her mouth while the other one dipped a finger inside her moist sex. Her mind was in shock and couldn’t grasp what had just happened. But the cold sensation on her butt told her she was sitting with two of these men taking interest in her. Glancing down, she couldn’t find her jeans or panties. They weren’t at her ankles nor at the spot she had stood before. She was sitting there bottomless, pussy exposed for the world to see, and all around her were crowds of people. More than a half dozen eyes looked her way now. Some still hadn’t caught on due to how packed the place was, but there were obvious faces watching her get fingered and molested.

The realization that she was basically naked inside and being used to pleasure these strangers struck her. She was completely helpless and unable, unable to stand up or pry herself away from those tantalizing hands.

“Your hands stopped working,” whispered the bald man.

Legs spread, her privates were on full display for everyone to see. She was fingered just like that while Darren watched, entertained by the little show.

She was too consumed with arousal to think straight. As the idea of these men doing whatever they want with her was making her spin. Rider reached for their crotches. For the bald man, she continued stroking his small member, while the other she massaged his growing bulge from over his shorts. That man let out a pleasant groan, feeling her fingers rub against his shaft and brushing against his balls. She cupped them and gave them a gentle squeeze, which elicited a positive reaction from him.

“Ahh.. fuck… you bitch,” said the other man. Aroused, he turned to throwing profanities at her. She must be making him feel so good that his throbbed in her hand. “You’re a slut, you’re a fucking slut. I bet you like jerking cocks inside trains all the time. God, I’d love to pull you out and fuck you at the nearest restroom. My stop is coming up, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get to fuck you at least once.”

Of course that would mean pulling her up and getting her off the train, that would mean getting her across these mass of people, and without her jeans she would be completely exposed. Impossible, that was a terrible request. She couldn’t imagine herself strutting off like this. What if someone, like the station attendants caught her?

Darren must have overheard because his smile broadened.

Regardless, Rider pulled his shorts and took out his cock, stroking him. She stroked the two cocks at the same time as they both pleasured her, fondling her breasts and plunging deep inside her pussy. His fingers curled up and pistoned her tight vaginal walls. The sounds of train moving was the only thing preventing people from hearing her wet glands thoroughly

“Mmmmphh! Mmmmmmmmmphhh!” Her body tensed up as she came from his hoarse fingers. Her juices came out with large spurt, covering the entirety of his finger.

“Damn it, your pussy is swallowing me up!” He grunted. The entire length was burying deeper just like the majority of the cocks she had.

Rider’s mind was a haze from the sudden climax. Her stroking came to a crawl as her eyes rolled back a little from the euphoria.

In a few seconds, she felt something warm dripping down her grip. The bald stranger had cum without her knowing it. Dribbles of spunk cascaded down like candle wax around her knuckles and joints. A brief sigh came from his mouth as he released her.

“Ahhhh….. I haven’t cum like that since my wife was still studying at the university. Thank you, my dear. You made this old man’s day.” He gave her another lustful kiss, to her surprise, before grabbing her wrist an and pulling it up. He made her taste her own fingers. Immediately her mouth was swept with the saltiness of his spunk. She couldn’t stop licking and sucking it for her mind was fogged. That, and she was surprised that she tasted some random stranger’s semen after being jerked off by her own fingers. What a slut she was.

As the train slowed, the geezer stood up after wiping himself off and zipping up his pants.

“Hey, I heard what you said earlier.” Darren looked over to the remaining person beside Rider. “Let’s have a deal.”

The man pulled his fingers away from her hole and tasted her nectar as he looked at Darren, perplexed.

“I’ll give you what you want. In exchange, let me film you two.”

His eyes widened but took almost no time to take the offer. “Deal!”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It’s like she was being auctioned off, like a piece of meat. Rider didn’t feel as depraved as she did now. Of course she could just voice her denial and slap the two, but she didn’t. She found no cause to put it into action. Was it because she liked being treated with no regard? Was it that her only focus was to get off and fall into this erotic situation?

Regardless, she had no say in the matter.

She heard the train screech to a halt.

“N-no!” She yelped as she was pulled onto her feet by Darren. Immediately she pulled her sweater down to conceal herself. More than a few amused eyes saw her tits, but her concern went to her ass and pussy. No matter how much she looked, she could find no signs of the other half of her clothing anywhere. It’s as if someone stole them. As Darren tugged on her wrists to get her to walk, Rider’s mind raced. What was she going to do? She couldn’t walk out looking like this! And trying to use her sweater won’t suffice. There’s only so much that the material can stretch to. But between showing her pussy and her ass, she’d rather have the later unveiled if it meant less people could see what was going on.

Hastily, she tugged the material at her front while Darren and the other man urged her forward. Darren led the way with her wrist in tow while the stranger stood behind her, snickering at the sight of her exposed ass.

Rider’s eyes glance left and right while keeping herself lowered, knees bent. The station platform was filled with people. They moved like robots, entering and exiting the train. Just standing in that space made her nauseous. Sweat streaked her back. She prayed that no one would see them. She prayed that no one would see her bum out. And at the same time, she felt a growing wetness leaking from her slit. No doubt the situation was dangerous, but a darker part of Rider found it exceptionally arousing. Her body’s own feral instincts couldn’t hide its honesty.

When they turned a corner, she found a very dark and unkept hallway inside the station. Inside were two doors, one leading to the men’s restroom while the other was for the women’s. The floors were awfully dirty when they walked across.

Rider felt an uncomfortable sensation at the pit of her stomach as they entered the men’s restroom. Thankfully, nobody was inside.

As her heart raced, she glanced around, taking note of the dirty room and how it reminded her of the shady places she had seen on television. The emptiness, however, gave her enough courage to stand tall. She was a sex crazed woman and there were two guys with her. The circumstance was more than enough to make her horny. It was like a switch, seeing the situation they were in, and seeing how she was like a prostitute to them, her blood pumping with excitement.

She walked on her volition now, letting go of her sweater to expose her remaining half.

“Quick, I wanna bang her at one of the stalls. Hurry up, before somebody catches us.”

They walked towards the far end where the door was flung open. The man pushed her inside and pulled his shorts down. Seeing that, Rider got onto her knees but was stopped partway.

“No, no more foreplay. I just wanna fuck your slutty pussy. Turn around and stick your ass up. Yeah, just like that.” His voice was haggard and impatient.

Rider had no problem with that. She was already ready for more cock.

She had turned around and climbed the toilet seat with one knee and stretched her butt out towards his hungry pecker. Seeing his wood standing tall and eager, she licked her lips. Inside this bathroom, she was letting a stranger fuck her, just like a whore that’s been hired out on the streets.

As his stiff cock met the glistening folds of her pussy lips, she felt electricity run up her spine. He placed his hand on her rear, and she braced herself. Her back arched when his cock slowly went inside.

Meanwhile, Darren had his phone up and pointed it at them. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Shit, so tight! Are you liking this, you damn whore?” He pushed his member further, gritting his teeth. “Damn it, I can’t believe a beautiful girl like you would let just anyone fuck her. Are you some kind of homeless slut that gets paid to be fucked, huh?”

“Uggghhhhhh! Yesssss! I’m a fucking sluuuuuut!” Her voice echoed throughout the entire restroom. “Ahhhh! Fuck me! I want to feel your cock!”

“Damn right I will. Shit, I can’t believe I’m doing this with a girl way out of my league. Did I just win the lottery or something?!”

True, unbeknownst to him, Rider was not an ordinary girl. In fact, she was a spirit derived from a famous myth. She was a recreation of the fallen goddess from Greek mythology. She was a powerful divine spirit capable of snapping his neck or petrifying anyone who stared into her eyes. And he was just some average guy who just happened upon her. The chances of the meeting were astronomically small. Yet not only that, she was allowing her passage into her sex. He was given the right to fuck with a gorgeous spirit from legend.

The underlying facts made Rider’s head spin and aroused. Just like how she had her first gangbang, she felt this newfound depravity crawling around her being. She felt her core twisted and manipulated by her own lustful desires.

“HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!” She shouted as her body rocked with immense force. Her hands gripped the sturdy toilet while keeping herself steady as she pushed back, meeting his hips. “HARRRRDERRRRR!”

“You sluuuutttt! I will fucking knock you up!” He slapped harshly at her large ass, creating red prints across the skin.

Beneath Rider’s sweater, her still braless assets continued to swing with their wild and eager thrusts.

 ** _Slap slap slap slap._** The unbelievable force that hit her made her shake and bend her body. Her moans were raging as she kept fucking this man, whose name she didn’t even know.

 ** _Slap slap slap slap._** **_Slap slap slap slap._** They fucked like this, wild and thoughtless, for more than half an hour, until the man took hold of her.

The turmoil made her vision spun. He wrestled her and pushed her to take a new position. Getting down onto the toilet seat, he pulled her in to straddle on his lap. The stiffness pressed onto her ass cheeks.

“Come here, you little bitch, and ride me,” he said harshly, grabbing her waist and pushing his cock against her crack.

That was an amusing term. Fitting yet nothing she needed to think too much on. Rider swayed and grinded on top of him. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft as she slid herself along his lap sensually. In moments, she pointed it towards her folds and began teasing herself with it, biting her lips.

After a moment, she descended the length and felt her entire body spasm with joy. Without having to be told, she started moving, raising herself up and falling down. Hollow grunts could be heard from behind when the man slid his arms around her and started playing with her tits from underneath her shirt.

“Fuck!” She said, easing herself down. As her momentum started picking up, she bounced on top of him, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning from satisfaction. Her hands went to her knees while she felt her shirt start to loosen as parts became pulled up to expose her magnificent nipples.

Her feelings of wanting to show her special skill rose when she could feel the heat engulfing her from below.

“Ride ‘em, you sexy goddess!” encouraged her acquaintance from the stall entrance.

And rode him she did. Her body gyrated with a careful, calculated rhythm as she jerked up and down, as if she were riding a horse. Her hair swayed and fluttered. No doubt the long mane was snaking about, blocking his vision. Still, he didn’t voice his displeasure and kept fondling her while feeling good from her pussy.

“Ahhh god! Ahhhhh!” She yelped while keeping her pace in tact. As a rider, she was elected to see through the ordeal to the end, to exhibit her skill in riding, riding cocks that is. Having felt the pride and excitement of riding countless cocks, she couldn’t do no less. It was a challenge to herself.

“You crazy bitch!” He barked, and instant, flooded her cavern with a hot wave of his semen. His head reeled back and thought he was going to collapse, but Rider wouldn’t let him. She continued to mount him, as if he were a wild horse. Even after he had unleashed his cum, Rider didn’t stop.

“What’s wrong?! I thought you were going to knock me up?!” she challenged. Her voice was excited. Things were just getting started for her.

After a few seconds, the man got his second wind. He gripped her waists and dictated their pace, cursing and perverted descriptions of her body.

“Finally.” Rider stuck her tongue out and rode him with all she got. This was after all her favorite thing to do. Going fast and hard was what she was made for. “That’s right, fuck me! Impregnate me! Get me knocked up with your child if you can! Cum inside me!”

That got him into a state of frenzy. He was close to becoming a true stallion. If he had been a horse, he could become a strong specimen, one that she would ride all day and all night. And he would ride her in turn.

Furious breaths exhaled from his nostrils as he bucked up and met her big ass. He clenched his teeth so hard, it seemed like he would snap. Was it because of her taunting? Or perhaps was it the magic of her tantalizing riding? Rider couldn’t say.

When she felt the boiling inside bubbling and longing to come out, his dick started throbbing. Soon, he stood up, pushing her onto her feat. Her hands scrambled for the walls on either side. He thrusted a few times inside her and unleashed an overwhelming amount, penetrating her walls. The woman’s head rolled back and her eyes became distant, as she came at the same time. “AHHH! FUCK! CUMMMIIIIIINGG!” Euphoria and ecstasy wrapped her mind, erasing all thoughts but the satisfying feeling of cum gushing inside her and trying to find seeds to be planted but there were none. She could not get pregnant, and this allowed her the unenviable experience of feeling rutting deep inside her without care.

She felt her body slacked once the torrent subsided. Truly the quantity that managed to get inside was nothing short of unbelievable. He pushed himself off of her, and Rider fell to her knees, feeling not an ounce of strength left. Legs folded and spread, white spurts came out from her reddened cunt and soiled the floor. “Ahhh… ahhhh…..”

“Fuck….. That was the best. I’ve never rutted like that before, ever. You rode me like a fucking pro.” He panted while watching her breathing deeply on the floor. “Shit, we need something to plug that in. Here.” He took out his wallet and plucked an arbitrary number of bills, rolled them up and got down. Squatting, he inserted the bunched up money into her sweet smelling sex still spilling white fluid. Her lower lips clenched against the paper bills before he got up and cleaned himself. “Thanks man. Your girl really gave me one hell of a time.”

“Hey, no problem.” Darren grinned and saw the stranger off. Then he turned to the collapsed woman on the floor. “Alright, time to get cleaned up, Rider. We still have to meet with the guys at the hotel, so we can have the main event.”


	3. Chapter  3

After the events of Rider getting her fill of the thugs at the bar, she had been keeping contact with them ever since. It was a life-changing experience indeed to have a circle of friends for an exclusive purpose. 

The entrance to the shop slid open and two guys came in, only to be greeted by silence. Their heavy boots trudged across the old floorboards, passing through shelves and racks. There was a smell of wood shavings and dust floating about. Scanning through the aisles, they found long strands of purple hair among the boxes beside one side of the shop.

In the middle of all the gloomy antiques was the tall, elegant, Servant. As usual she wore a long-sleeved sweater that draped most of the top half of her body. Her long hair was tied at the end by a large accessory. Her long legs were padded by a thin fabric making up her jeans, almost like yoga pants. It showed off all the curves and lines that made any man drool.

“Hi, Rider, sorry for barging in.” The blonde one grinned as he got close to the woman poring through the boxes, seemingly organizing them in a neat fashion.

“Yeah, sorry to intrude. We just couldn’t help but visit our favorite girl,” said the brown-haired man.

“Oh it’s you guys.” Rider put the box she had been carrying down and glanced at the two coming to her sides. She smiled. “My shift is almost over though. You could have just waited.”

The blonde put a hand to the small of her back casually. “We figured you might be in need of some company. Working here all day must be boring after all.”

“I appreciate it.” As the hand glided downwards and slipped its tiny pinky through the garter of her skinny jeans, she felt herself tense up and straightened. The touch was cautious, or rather, teasing. “Really? Right now?” she asked almost sarcastically.

The blonde chuckled.

“What have you been up to by the way? Still living with those friends of yours?”

“Yes.” She shivered when the hand slipped inside. “I’m still staying with Sakura and Shirou.”

“Sakura? That’s your best friend right?” The other one leaned against her back, putting his face close to her neck. “You should introduce us to her. We can party at the bar, so she can see how wild you get when you’re with us.”

Rider grinned seductively. The thought intrigued her. Sakura loosening up and drinking could be a sight to behold. Not to mention, she could see her stripped, and both of them could suck cocks together, not to mention get their asses filled with hard meat. Maybe she could even make out and fuck her Master in the process. 

“That’s… I’ll think about it.”

“Oh man, don’t tease us! We promise we’ll be gentle with her.”

“Or is it that you don’t want competition for our cocks?” One of them laughed.

Her entire body shivered when the hand grabbed her ass from underneath her jeans. It kneaded her soft flesh, squeezing it to her delight.

“Oh? Not wearing panties are you?” The blonde dipped his other hand down her front. It slipped in easily thanks to the soft garter she was wearing. Before long, she felt his fingertips touch the area around her clit.

Another hand found its way on her navel, brushing her flawless skin.

“Mmmmmm.. Must we do this now?” She said clenching her eyes shut.

“It’s not like we’re bothering anyone.”

“Yeah, look, nobody’s here.”

She sensed something hard press against her thigh before another pair of hands started circling her flat stomach, feeling her narrow waistline.

“Damn, sexy as ever,” said the brown one, pulling her sweat up a little as he continued to feel up the Servant.

Meanwhile, Rider squirmed at their touches, not really putting much of a resistance. “You know, the manager might be back soon.” 

“We’ll just stop when he arrives,” snickered the blonde. He hooked his fingers around the sides of her jeans and tugged them down. “And besides, who could resist your delicious ass.” He licked his lips as he laid his eyes on both cheeks. The garment now hung by her thigh. A hand landed on his rear and started fondling it. 

Excitement surged through her core. Rider realized just how bold they were being. Any time, someone could come in and find her being groped and molested with consent. What would the manager think if he returned? She could get fired. But the woman didn’t lay a hand on the deviants touching her. Her body accepted the pleasures, the sensations, brought on by their cravings. Their hands felt good; Rider could get used to this treatment.

“Wow, you’re really not wearing anything underneath.” One of them chimed in when her sweater was pulled from below, unveiling her massive tits. The man squeezed at them from behind. A grin was plastered on her face when he started massaging. “What brought this on?”

“Why bother wearing them when you boys are just going to rip them off.”

“Good point.” His pearly whites showed up as he tugged gently at her nipples.

“God damn, I’m so turned on right now.” The blonde took his fingers and sank them towards her folds. Pleasant waves came and made her tremble as he started rubbing against her sensitive area. He flicked his tongue against her clit, and she mewled and grabbed hold of his hands without pulling them away. She let him explore her vaginal lips. At the same time his other hand circled around her thighs until it found her soft ass. “I want of fuck you so hard when we get back.”

He started fingering her, much to her glee. His coarse, rough digits slipped inside her folds and stretched her walls. Swinging back, her hips trembled from the incredible sensation. He dug deeper, excavating the cavernous, and examining every side of her before pumping in and out. The woman struggled to fight her moans from escaping or else someone might her from outside. However, he dipped another finger, making it three. She had never been fingered like this before, much less in public like this. The continuous penetration made Rider stick her ass out while she bent forward a little.

“Hey now, we had an agreement that we’ll be drawing straws,” his friend retorted. As he pulled on her sweater up more until the hem was stuck beneath her neck, Rider could sense a chill from her exposed parts. Being felt up without any resistance was only building her arousal. And she loved every second of it.

As Rider kept her arms up, hands clasped together behind her head, she spoke, “I have a much better idea.”

The two poked their heads while continuing their deeds. Meanwhile, Rider was grinding away her ass against one of them. “Shall we not have a contest to see who gets to fuck me first?”

“Oh now there’s an idea.” The blonde laughed while continuing to use his fingers to pleasure her.

“What do you have in mind?”

Rider steadied herself on an oaken table with her hands planted firm and ass out. “How about both of you eat me out? The one that does a better job gets to be my first fuck of the day.”

The two immediately stopped and made space for her. They looked at each other, somewhat astonished, then cried out, “Hell yeah! Now we’re talking.”

“Be quiet or someone might overhear,” Rider shushed them. Her long, shapely legs were spread out in front of the table. They were often the subject of many people staring. And How could she blame them? Her legs were so slender yet contained just the right amount of filling. Up her knees, her thighs were in perfect proportions, sculpted to perfection. Perhaps it was due to her riding that she had made them into fine works. Finally, her ass. Calling them broad would be an understatement. The proud globes were round and reminded a lot of people of large heart-shaped curves. Had it not for her being a stern goddess, she would have had a lot of suitors during her previous life.

They stared at her perfect assets. Just short of her knees, her jeans clung to her spread legs to prevent themselves from falling. Upwards was her pussy, slick from being fingered. Thin trails leaked out from the tiny gaps and dripped onto her pants’ crotch. They were basically drooling at the sight of her slutty womanhood.

“I’ll go first then,” said the blonde. He got down in front of her and sniffed her sweet pussy. “I’ve always wanted to know what Rider tastes like. Bet I can make you cum in a minute, you damn slut.” He licked his lips and tasted the buxom’s woman folds.

“Ahhhh!” Rider cried out from the cold, wet feeling of his tongue. “Let’s see you try then.”

She was shivering as the tongue lapped up and down the entrance until it reached clit. The contact made Rider buck up, but soon her regions were being kissed and molested by the man’s masterful lips. Her hold on the table tightened, fingernails digging into the soft wood.

“You think I’ll let you two have all the fun?” His friend came up and stood beside her. His arm crawled behind her before grabbing her breast. Rider couldn’t voice her surprise as her lips were taken in by this person. Wet and sloppy, his mouth pressed onto her savory maw and kept her head spinning wildly. Soon he was sticking his tongue out and clashing at hers, forcing her to taste his musky aroma. They made out, tongues pressing and sucking one another. This was the first in a long time the Servant had such a satisfying kiss, and this was from a thug who had fucked her multiple times. “God, you’re such a slut, Rider.” He stared down at her erotic face, mouth still agape and tongue stretched, even though he had stopped kissing her. “It’s a wonder how you weren’t banging someone for so long.”

But as she tried to come up with a decent reply, she felt electricity shot up through her spine from the harsh penetration of muscle sticking inside her wet pussy. Her arms grew stiff and her back curved outward, pushing her chest out. The tongue had a mind of its own, bending and curling inside her wet walls. 

The shop grew sweltering hot. Rider felt sweat starting to pour from her sides, Meanwhile the two men savored and tasted her body. She really was a slut. Since the fateful incident happened, all she could think about was sex and letting people touch her body and pleasuring unworthy men. It’s a liberating feeling that Rider could never have predicted. This in addition to being a secret to her Master and Shirou added a welcome thrill. Yes, she was a slut, but she wanted that division between her normal life and sluthood. Watching Sakura looking at her as if nothing had changed made it feel taboo that she was having sex every night in some shady place.

As she felt the large girth of his tongue press on, she poured more focus on making out with her other partner. He sucked on her lips as if devouring them whole. Soon her knees became a quivering mess. Pleasure wrapped around her nether regions while spittle collected and drenched. Now both of her breasts were fondled and squeezed. They were pressed together, pulled apart, and their cherry knobs were pinched and pulled taut. 

“Uaghhmmmm!” Rider’s muffled cries couldn’t make its way out entirely from their make out session. In the middle of these notable antique pieces and old boxes she was having the time of her life. To top it off, she was neglecting her work. Her ass was out, being eaten right in her workplace. Yet she felt no shame.

“Ahhhwhhh yeahhhhh… This feels good! I think I’m cumming any second now.” She said out loud with trails of saliva connecting her tongue to the man’s retreating mouth.

In moments, her entire body spasmed. The blonde was hit by a gush coming from the woman’s gaping hole. Sweet and erotic scents wafted from underneath her. He quickly moved his mouth to seal the exit and drink all of the Servant’s delicious juice.

She hung her head while in the middle of climaxing. The two grinned to themselves after the first round had ended and their slut was panting heavily.

Before Rider could recover, she was lifted up and flipped onto her ass as they settled her on the table. The brown-haired guy this time attacked her wet pussy while the blonde made use of her tits, sucking on each one forcibly. With her elbows on each side, Rider closed her eyes and engrossed herself to the pleasure. She felt the moist tongue run up and down and even diving further beyond her folds reaching her asshole before climbing back up to meet her clit. He sucked on it and rubbed his tongue all around the area. Meanwhile, the woman swung her head back and moaned. The two hungry mouths worked on her body as if worshipping her.

In a moment she felt her lower lips penetrated again by the mischievous organ. Pressure was put into her vagina, and she cooed when the thick muscle filled her up and reached the end of her hole. 

“Your tits are fucking huge as always, Rider. Can’t wait to see them bouncing when you ride me later.” The blonde laughed. “We’ll make you ride our cocks all night long.”

“Yeeeesssshhh! I love riding your stiff shafts!” Mouth wide, she let out a lewd moan as her surroundings seemed to spin. “Oh fuck! I love being such a stupid slut!”

“Heh, we’ll be drinking up a storm later. Make sure to service all our cocks, Rider. Make use of that skill of yours and give us the night of our lives.” He flicked her nipples as his hand pulled the hefty tit up before letting it bounce downwards.

“Uggghhhh I’m cummiiiiiiiiing!” She wailed and thrashed about while her pussy was eaten up with voracious intent. Again, slick juices were dispensed from her reddened sex, and the man met it before it was spilled to the floor. It was like drinking from a water tap. The Servant let out an ecstatic face as her voice rang throughout the shop. Her gorgeous body arched, giving her breasts a good spread as it flattened due to gravity.

After a while they heard the entrance slid open.

Rider quickly got down and put on her clothes. Her jeans were soaking with all the excess nectar she had produced. No doubt it was making a wet spot on her crotch at this very moment. At the same time, the guys grinned to themselves and tasted Rider’s essence from their lips.

“Guess that’s our queue,” said one of them turning to the doorway.

“We’ll be waiting outside. The van will be coming up at any moment, so hurry up, babe.” He gave her boob a playful squeeze before walking away.

As they were leaving, her eyes fell onto the boy coming in through the aisles. His face was perplexed and disturbed after seeing those guys on their way out. He approached Rider cautiously, worry and uncertainty showing on his face. “Hey,” he said in a low voice. “I’m sorry about what happened during…. you know, that time. I just couldn’t think of what to do.”

“Oh just forget that.” Rider smiled, leaning back against the table. Her chest heaved as she panted. A bit of sweat trailed down from her forehead. She fixed her glasses up and spoke in a nonchalant voice, “Nothing happened then. They didn’t harm me at all. We just….talked and had a good time. A very good time.”

“That’s good.” He breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced up at her innocently. “I was worried what they might have done to you.”

Rider’s face was flushed at this point, and she couldn’t stop her grinning. “That’s all water under the bridge now. They are actually nice guys. Certainly they were quite…firm when we were talking, but I talked my way and they let me through,” she said in a casual tone. “They even let me _ride them_ to get back to my place.”

“O-Oh.. is that so….” He looked puzzled.

She suddenly turned and picked something up from one of the boxes. It was a CD. She handed it out to him as she stepped forward. “Here, just a little something for helping me a while back. Watch it when you get home. Well then, see you. I have...prior arrangements with a certain group.” Her voice contained a hint of melancholy. The boy was hit by an endless amount of questions. Nevertheless, he found her quite attractive at that. Unlike the last time they saw each other, she seemed almost lifeless, cold-hearted, yet now it looked like she was a completely different person.

She smiled and left him. He looked at the disc in his hands. It was just a plain disc without any markings. When he turned to catch sight of her one last time, he saw from the doorway her stepping inside a familiar van. Excited sounds came from inside which even reached the shop. His face was befuddled as he watched her leave.

Later that night, Takeru returned to his room after a hot bath. He had scanned the living room and the kitchen and confirmed that both his parents were fast asleep. All the lights were off in the house aside from his desk lamp. As he sat himself and took the disk from what he had been given, the light went on his laptop.

“She said to watch it when I get home, but I wonder what’s inside?” He muttered to himself. Though after letting his mind wander a little, reminiscing on her mysterious yet beautiful vibe as she talked to him at the shop, he couldn’t help but entertain the possibility of her giving him a private video, just like in those doujins that he always read. His adolescence after all made him imagine acutely aware of her fine features. She was a buxom lady, he admitted. It was always a struggle to not stare too much, or she’d think he was a pervert. He wanted to wash away all impure thoughts as he didn’t want to think of his crush like that. Of course there was also that weird incident with the thugs, which he couldn’t begin to explain, however he set that aside for now.

Nevertheless, he inserted the disc into his computer and waited for it to read, with his heart pounding in anticipation. 

The screen came alive once he opened the movie file that’s inside. A window stretched out covering the entire screen. A scene played out showing the lady’s face up close to the camera, making his face blush. Her lush, purple hair framed her beautiful face. Then after taking a quick scan, he saw something like a room in the background, dark and curtains flowing away from the moonlit window.

“Hello boy,” she said to the camera with a smile. “Thanks for being so considerate of me in the shop.”

His heart melted with her loving words, but something felt odd about this. There was a strange noise in the background, something close to snickering and quiet, hushed chatter. He leaned closer to the screen, trying to catch more of the obstructed background and the strange noise.

But when she finally backed away from the screen, he sucked in his breath. He understood now why her collar had been bare. Sitting up on the bed, Rider was wearing what looked like a pair of strings, a skimpy swimsuit made out of thin, dark violet straps that were as thin as silk. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw her breasts for the first time. They were round and so big, bigger than all the girls he’s seen in his school. But the swimsuit did nothing to cover them. The flimsy things were pulled aside to let her mounds free. Her cherry pink knobs were standing stiff. And as his eyes dove down, he saw the swimsuit connect at her crotch, hiding her delicate sex. The display made him aroused instantly, as his boner awakened inside his shorts, screaming to be let out. Around that woman’s neck was a black choker, contrasting her fair skin and making her look so sluttier. He just couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I’m sorry,” she began, “I’m not the woman you thought I was.” Veiled behind her glasses was a he had never seen on her before. Something dark and bewitching appeared on her pretty face. He watched her raise her thumb, licking it, and the clasping her boob. Her face looked so lewd as she squeezed her own tit. “The truth is that ever since you left me in the hands of those thugs, they’ve been fucking me silly ever since.”

Then his heart dropped.

“Ohhhh!” She howled out loud. Her hips suddenly jerked, and then it was revealed that she had been straddling a person’s pelvis this entire time. She had slid back and something went in her crotch, pulling away the cover of her skimpy swimsuit. Her back straightened up and her shoulders winced against her body. It looked like she was orgasming from having something stick inside her. Then he finally saw the cock that was sliding in and out of her. This was wrong, absurd. His mind couldn’t grasp what was happening. And yet he couldn’t shy away from the perverse scene of her beloved crush shaking and bouncing on top of another person.

“N-no….” He muttered but found himself growing even painfully erect. He bit his lip as his cock strained underneath his shorts.

But it continued with Rider looking at the camera with a pleased look on her face. “The thugs you couldn’t stop invited me to their bar and made me dance for them.” Her breasts vibrated with the short, eager thrusts she was being subjected to. The sound of the mattress creaked with every movement. 

Did he hear her right? Those bastards did something to her?! His face turned pale. Feelings of dread and fear gripped him. This was a nightmare. There’s no way she’d let those bastards just take her, he screamed at himself. However, there was the fact that he couldn’t do anything when they coerced her. He just stood by and watched her get in.

“That’s right kiddo,” chimed in someone moving behind her. The camera moved slightly and revealed the blonde thug he had been seeing back at the shop. This bastard had been gawking at her and treated her like a prostitute. Now he crawled on his towards that very same woman, who had denied him back then, wrapping his arms around her waist. He grinned as he stared at the camera. “We showed her a good time. She wound up enjoying it and now she’s our bitch. Isn’t that right?”

“Absolutely.” She stuck her tongue out while fucking the man beneath her. 

The boy found himself stroking his cock, even though this was all wrong, even though he didn’t accept all this. Nevertheless, it got hornier than any porn he’d ever seen. His crush was being used by all these bastards yet he could do nothing to stop it. He sucked in his breath as he came already, letting a tiny spurt out on his desk. Meanwhile, the two were still not yet done fucking, so he continued to watch and rub his floppy little cock to all these men ganging up on her.

The blonde made a subtle movement with his hips and buried something behind her, sending her head backwards. It was his cock penetrating her ass. The boy suddenly jerked off even harder this time, gritting his teeth.

“Anyway, it’s not your fault. You are just a kid after all.” Rider began rocking her hips about while a pair of hands squeezed her tits from behind. “You can have this video of me with all these men to jerk off to. Well, that’s…. Ahhh! Mmmpfhhh!”

The video continued to play on. The place they were at turned out to be a hotel room. The lady was being banged in a skimpy swimsuit at a hotel. His eyes couldn’t pry away from the gross yet erotic scene.

The group moved around with the woman at the center. She started servicing them with her mouth, her hands, her cunt, all her holes were free for use. They fucked her silly for what seemed like an hour, forcing her in various positions. Rider all the while had a perverted face. Her glazed eyes were unfocused. More than two cocks always had her occupied. Nearly nothing was forbidden. He even watched her gag as she was face fucked on the edge of the bed with the cock hitting the back of her throat.

Soon the boy wept and stroked his cock, cumming a second time before the video even reached the halfway point. His member grew painful, so he couldn’t jerk off any longer. But still he watched the erotic scene play out till the end. But deep down a voice inside wondered whether he was allowed a go at her if he asked politely. He could only hope when he gets back to the antique shop, assuming she wasn’t already out banging her new found fuck buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do polls every month. Check out my profile for more details.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work for an anonymous person. Please look forward to the next chapters!
> 
> As always, if you want to check out my monthly polls or my other stories, please do visit me at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.


End file.
